Wings of love
by Dr. techno
Summary: You have just moved to Cloudsdale to get away from your previous life. You go through the fist days without any goal until you meet a sports freak with rainbow-colored hair. (Humans with wings) My curiosity got the better of me and I went out on a quest to make my fist clopfic. Feel free to point out my mistake so I can improv if I make another.
1. The sportsgirl

- **The Sportsgirl ** -

You look around the empty, light blue apartment. It has a open doorway into the kitchen area and a little living room with a low table, a sky sofa and a TV stand, a overall good apartment for the price tag. You were actually a bit surprised it was this low with the view and everything, but it was probably because it was mostly student who rented the other rooms. He had heard at least five different types of music drumming behind the doors in the hall. It doesn't bother you too much since you're a late-night person anyway and you are used to loud noises after living in Fillydelphia for the most of your life. After having a heated discussion with your parents you finally decided that it was time to leave the nest. Well, that and getting away from your ex-girlfriend which had been a complete fucking diva. Thinking back you can't really remember why you ever hooked up with her in the fist place. She had two good reasons, but then came her endless shopping streaks and even longer conversations about boring gossips.

"What do you think about the apartment so far?"

The previous owner came from the kitchen with a small note-board and quill. She had long, flaming red hair and a cream-white dress with a shot skirt which made her look older than she really was. Her wings had a darker red colour than her hair and was firmly folded on her back.

"Its pretty good and the noise wouldn't be a problem. When can I move in?" Renting a room at the inn back in Ponyville had been okay, but nothing permanent.

"Later today actually, the furniture left behind comes with the place. All that remains is the last boxes to get picked up and your signature." She hands you the note-board and quill to him for signing and you quickly scribble down your name. You hand it back to her and she checks your name.

"Nice doing business mister... Feather racer."

You don't much more than a few bags of clothes, a few of your favourite books and a console so moving in would be easy.

It has been a few weeks after you settled in and manage to get a job at the rainbow factory where you were one of them who made the purple colour. As a part of your job assignment you had been shown that they collected light into a giant crystal which sent out rays of the rainbow colours into sectioned-off areas where they got transferred into liquid form. They had gone on about some complicated explanation about how they made it floating, but you dossed off at that since it wasn't very interesting. One thing they made absolutely clear was that it was a bad idea to taste it in any way and of course it was the first thing you did. At least they had been right about one thing, it was a bad idea.

You spend most of your breaks over by the Pegasus stadium for Coudsdale University. The reason for going there almost every day was because it wasn't many young people to talk to in the break room and flying up and down between Ponyville and the job took too long even though the sweets at Sugarcube Corner was quite tempting. You buy you're regular sandwich and bolt energy drink and go to find a seat in the empty tribune. The usual five girls who trained here from time to time was stretching legs, arms and wings before doing their usual speed-laps. It consisted of one round on feet and then another on wings. As they lined up you pick out your favourite runner with the rainbow coloured hair and cyan wings as you make a personal bet for yourself that if she won, you will build up enough courage to go talk to her and buy her a drink.

A sixth girl stands with a red flag ready to signal the start. The sprinters goes into ready and the flag falls as she yells "GO!" They where off with a girl with dark blue and pink hair who you are sure you have seen down in Ponyville as an earth pony, probably her sister or something, a girl with dark brown hair you remember from middle school called Wild fire, the rainbow haired lying tied with one with messy, yellow hair and white wings for fourth place and last you recognize the mailpony Ditzy or Derpy as people tended to call her. They finished the fist lap in the same order and started on the wing sprint as they past the starting line. Your favourite dashes forward and manage to getting up beside Wild. Derpy started catching up to fourth place when she suddenly starts swaying out of line and crashing into the girl in front, sending them both out of the tracks. The three other continued and held their positions until halfway trough when she picked up speed and started creeping up on first place. She noticed her coming and tried to speed up herself, but not fast enough and got past right before the finishing line. She took a lap of honour as Wild fire caught up to them. The blue and pink haired girl started arguing about her cheating, but the rainbow one was just as perky. She went over to a bag and pulled out a cyan towel to dry her sweat when she sees you staring at her.

"Seeing something you like?" She yells to you with a smirk.

You noticed that are standing with your wings spread. You hastily try to calm down you wingboner, but the damage was already done. The other girls were whispering in between themselves and giggling hysterically. Great, now you are marked as the creep at the stadium.

"We know you have been watching for a while now so why not just give us your name." She leaned over the railing separating the tribune from the field.

You're not sure if it was intentional or not, but as she leaned over the railing, she gives you a clear view of her cleavage. The tight training top and shorts leaves little to the imagination. You guess her bust is double D but you snap out of it before you are caught staring again.

"Ehmm... Feather racer." You say sheepishly and try to keep your wings still.

"Well Feather, how about showing us your moves." She challenges you and takes a swig from her water bottle.

You throw a quick look at your watch to see how long you had left of your break. It was still fifteen minutes left, just enough time.

"Okay, but if I win you have to give me your name." You know that you're not in the position to make demands, but this was an opportunity you couldn't let pass.

She thought about it for a second. "A mano el mano race uh? Fine, let's do this."

As you position yourself at the line you think that you should train a bit more often, but it was better to have tried and failed than to never try at all. The flag girl lift the flag again and you tense your muscles to try to get a good head start. Even if you can't beat her, you decide that you'll at least give her a good run for her money. You look over at her to see a self-secure smile on her lips.

The flag fell and you jolt forward to take the lead. You start to feel your own heartbeat in your throat halfway through the first lap, but you keep pushing yourself to stay in front. You reach the start line and spread your wings to tart the flying part. Flying had always been something you did for entertainment, evening flying and stuff, but now it was time to see what they really could do. You lift yourself slightly off the ground and manage to pick up even more speed. A quick look over your shoulder shows you that she is right on your ass so you try to go faster. In the last turn your wings start to ache and you feel her breathing in your neck, but you clench your teeth and force your wings to carry you past closer to the goal. Just a foot away from the line she somehow manage to push past you and win with mere centimetres.

You collapse onto your back as you heap to get back your breath. She stands over you with her hands on her knees and looks just as exhausted as you are. After a minute of of just gasping for air, she finally talks.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're fast. Tell you what, I'll give you my name just because you manage to stay in the lead for so long, sounds good?"

You are still out of breath so you just nod in agreement.

"Names Rainbow dash. Say, doing anything special Saturday?"

You had forgotten about the other girls, but now you hear one of them whistling at them.

"Oh shut up Surprise, he at leased manage to keep up with me."

"Saturday's good." You manage to cough up.

"Good, see you here then." She reaches you her hand to help you up and you accept.

Five months have past since you went out with Rainbow dash for the first time. It turned out that she was also working at the rainbow factory in the sky cleaning apartment and even though she looked like an egghead, she had almost every book of Daring doo that outshines yours. She had invited you to some of the parties her friend Pinkie Pie had thrown and you in return had take her to a concert. Thanks to your high-school friend Vinyl scratch you manage to get back-stage. She had shown you her obsession with the Wonderbolts, but since you has a small thing for the lead flyer its okay. You two had gotten quite close and you have kissed a couple of times, but nothing more.

You are sitting at home at home late at night, reading the new book "Daring doo and the golden unicorn." when your cellphone rings. You pick it up and answer with a smile when you recognize the number. "Hey there Dashie, whatssup?"

She had left Cloudsdale the day before to go for an audition to join the Wonderbolts in Canterlot. You would of course had been there and sheered her on if it hadn't been for that you already had said yes to take Skyras shift.

"Emm.. hello, is this Feather racer?" A strange man voice asks.

"yes, who is this?" You ask a bit suspicious.

"My name is Healing bandage, I'm a doctor at the Canterlot hospital." You feel something clench in your stomach and your head making up worst case scenarios. You pray to Celestia that she is still alright. "I am sorry to inform you that your friend Rainbow dash had a flying accident. She just woke up and has been asking for you."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." You hang up and hastily start packing.

The next minutes passes in a blur as you partially focus on what you put in the bag. Your main train of thoughts is still making horrible pictures and makes your hands shake. What if she had broken her wings? Peoples wings were fragile things so people took good care of them, but Dash loved flying over everything else and for her to lose them would be like losing her voice. What if it was even worse and she was ... no, you wouldn't even think about it. You finish packing the bag and rush out the door.

Normally a flight to Canterlot would take an hour and two with train, but you make in just over half an hour. You run into the hospital and up to the counter.

"Where.. where is Rainbow dashes room?" You pant after flying full speed all the way here. The training with her had finally paid off.

The nurse starts typing on the old machine to find her name in the register. You start tapping the desk impatiently.

"She is at room 203, go up the stairs and in the end of the corridor on the left." She points towards the stairway. You start running up the stairs.

"No running in the halls!" She yells after you, but you ignore her and continue upwards.

You half run half fly down the corridor to get to her room faster. You reach the door and swing it open without even thinking about knocking. The room is split in two with a white sheet wall. The left bed is empty, but the right bed was surrounded by five familiar people. It was Dashes closest friends, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight and Spike. They had gone with her as her support group and you wish that you had gone too.

"How is she?" You ask a bit exhausted by the last sprint.

They exchange some looks before stepping aside for you to see for yourself. In the bed lies Rainbow dash with a white eye-patch and a bandage around her head. She gives you a weak smile and as she sits up you see that her left wing is bandaged as well.

"Hey there Feather." She greets you as you place your bag by the bed end. "Guess I should have been more careful." She tries to laugh, but ends up coughing.

"How did it happened to her?" You ask her friends.

"Well she was trying to do a triple looptiloop followed by a Sonic rainboom, but failed and crashed." Applejack said strait forward as always. "To be honest, you were tempting fate with all those fancy moves sugercube."

"She has broken a few ribs, some small bones in her foot and damaged her wing." Twilight explains to you. "Its nothing permanent, but she can't fly for a couple of weeks." You sight in relief and it feels like a heavy burden getting lifted from your shoulder by this.

A doctor came in with a checklist. "Sorry, but visiting hours is over. One of you can stay for the night if you want." He says and checks his list.

"I'll stay." You say quickly before the others starts to argue. "You girls has jobs and important stuff back in Ponyville. I got a few free days ahead so I will stay."

Another exchange of looks between themselves before agreeing. "Just try to do any funny stuff okay?" Pinkie says playful while waving her pointing finer at you. You can't tell if it were meant seriously or not, so you just nod.

The next two weeks passes by as you spend most of your time at the hospital. Some of the things you brought with you was the book you were reading, your 3DS and some spare clothing. Since Dash hasn't read it so you choose to read it for her. You take turns on playing on the console and the game you left in it last time, Ponymon purple. The only times you leave her alone is when you have to go to job, but you always return back to her after that.

After the two weeks have passed, Rainbow dash gets written out of the hospital, but she is not allowed to do any crazy tricks or speeding for a while. You take the train back to Ponyville and take the short flight up to Cloudsdale. Even the small distance up is difficult for her with one wing.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" You ask before you reach the sky town.

"Yeah, I can take care of myself." She says while making a slight grimace due to the pain.

Suddenly the damaged wing collapse and she starts falling, but you manage to grab hold of her.

"Maybe you watch me a little longer." She says and blushes slightly. You look at her a bit confused when you noticed you grabbed her under the arms and are now holding onto her chest. Your first reaction is to let go, but if you do she will fall so you just continue as your face gets more and more red of embarrassment.

Its late evening when you unlock the door to Rainbow dashes place and turn on the lights. A small bit of dust swirls up as you place the key on the counter. You have been at her place before for a couple of movie nights so you know your way around the house. You help Rainbow dash over to the sofa and make her lat down without putting pressure on the wing.

"Now you just rest while I go make us something to eat." Without waiting for her to answer, you go out on the kitchen and start looking through the cupboards for something to eat.

Most of the food has expired, but you find enough to make a easy salad and some side dishes. After half an hour trying to do your best you made a good selections of bowls with mixed vegetables. Since Rainbow dash was such a sports freak she preferred to stay as healthy as possible. You bring it all out on a tray and place it on the table.

"Wow, I'm impressed you manage to find anything eatable at all out there." She said and sat up.

"Well I made the best I could out of what I had."

You find a movie to watch while you eat with a good mix of action and some romance. As you finish the light meal and halfway through the movie she snuggles up besides you and rests her head on your chest. You put your hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Hey Feather." You look down at her. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem really, I'm just-" She interrupts you mid-sentence with a deep and passionate kiss. The sudden kiss caught you completely of guard, but you quickly recover and return the gesture. She has a slight taste of salad, but it doesn't bother you. She keeps you lock in place with her lips for what feels like a minute before breaking the kiss with her mouth slightly open.

"Have you been practising without me or something?" She said with a sly look.

You don't get any time to answer before she goes in for another embracing kiss. As she works her tongue around in your mouth you feel her hand slide down your body to the bulge in your pants. She unbuckles your belt and reach inside and gets good grip on you while still keeping up her tongue work.

As she slowly starts to stroke you, you begin massage her sensitive spots on her good wing. Since peoples wings are such vitals organs they have lots of feeling points, some of them being pleasure sensitive. She moans into your mouth when you find her wings g-spot, a little bump between the outer and inner wing part. Her grip on your member tightens when you carefully try to stroke her damaged wing.

"Ops, sorry." You break the kiss and quickly pull your hand back.

"No its okay, I kinda liked it actually." She says panting slightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, you're fresh out of the hospital." You don't wouldn't to stop, but you don't wouldn't to hurt her either.

"No, I want this, I need this. On the other side, I don't think doing it on the divan is good for my wing." She tries to lift it, but gets it only half way.

"Your room?"

"Lead the way." She smiles while biting her underlip.

You lead the way upstairs as you keep kissing on the way up. You make it up with only a few stumbles and you go into the bed room. You stand with your back to the bed as you embrace her in another kiss and run your hands through her smooth, long rainbow hair. She suddenly pushes you onto the bed without any warning and you slump down on your back. You tilt your head up to see Rainbow dash grab the end of her shirt and pull it over her head, leaving her with just a cyan-coloured sports bra. She pulls down her jogging pants to show of a thong in the same colour. On her right hip she has a tattoo of a cloud with a red, yellow and blue bolt.

She climbs onto the the bed and starts crawling over you until her head is just above yours, her hair tickling your nose. She gives you a warm smile and you reply it before she starts kissing you again. You feel that you're tongue is getting tired from all the tongue wrestling, she shows on sign of wanting to stop. She slid her hands under your shirt before pulling it over your head, making you both topless.

It seemed she had gotten tired of the kissing as well since she turned around, placing her knees on each side of your head and starting to loosen your pants and boxers. She slowly starts to stroke your length as you get more and more erect.

"Geez, you just keep getting bigger- aah!" She yelps as you press your thumb against the wet spot on her panties.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just warn me next time you do something like that."

"Like this?" You say slyly and dig your tongue into her moist spot.

She moans out loud in pleasure as you find her clitoris and starts twirling it through the thin fabric of the panties. She repays the favour by licking the head of your dick before taking your whole length inside her mouth. The feeling of the wetness around your cock from her deep-throating you and rolling her tongue around it is almost enough to make cum right there, but you manage to keep it in.

You pull her cyan panties down to expose her soaked pussy. A tiny patch of rainbow-coloured pubic hair lies just above her slightly swollen clit. Rainbow dash speeds a bit up when you place your index finger and middle finger on each of her lower lips before spreading them apart. You start teasing her by licking slowly around her outer lips which makes her hum in pleasure. She takes your member out as she gasps for air, but continue to jerk you off.

"Oh stop teasing me and just do it." She pants over her shoulder.

You obey her and drive your tongue deep into her dripping cunt. You take her by surprise and she throws her head back as she squeal in ecstasy, almost sitting on your face.

"Oh yes, dig your tongue deep inside me!" She moans and start pinching her erect nipples through the bra. You grab her ass and squeeze it slightly. She starts to move a bit up and down, driving your tongue deeper inside her. You remove one of your hands from her rear and start rubbing her clit with it. It seems to do the trick as her rapid panting goes over to a scream of pleasure. "Oh yes, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING-" She manage to yell before she ached backwards, spreading her wings fully out and release her juices trait into your mouth. She locks your head in place and cuts of your mouth and nose, making it hard to breath. It happened so sudden that you almost choke on her release, but you manage to swallow most of it.

"Oooh yes." She sights in relief before noticing she sat on your face, almost suffocating you. She quickly remove herself and you greedily gasp for air. "ops, sorry." She excused herself.

"Its okay, I'll survive." You pant.

"Now that you have re-leaved me, Its my turn to help you." She crawl back to your erect penis, standing strait up in the air. "I bet your are ready to explode all over me by now." She aid in the most lustful voice she could make. She starts jerking you off again with more thrusting movement than before. You feel a pressure building up in your balls as you getting closer to the edge.

"Dashie, I think I'm about to-" You can't hold it in long enough to finish the sentence as your hips bucks up and shot your load onto Rainbow dashes chest. The first white stream hits her between her eyes and the rest lands on her tits. She use her hand to wipe the sticky goo from her face before licking it off her fingers and swallowing.

"Mmm, salty." She reach behind her back and unbuttons her bra, releasing her breasts from the tight clothing. "Wow you're still hard as a rock." She drag her nail along the back of your cock, sending shivers up your spine. "Time to have some real fun." She says while giving you a devious grin. She starts cleaning off your dick with her mouth and while bobbling her head up and down she gives you the puppy-eye look, turning you even more on.

She finish cleaning it and pops it out before dragging your foreskin down. She place herself across again with on leg on each side and angels your throbbing member into her wet pussy. She tease the head of it partly inside and you feel her juices coating it. Without any warning or sign she suddenly drops down on your cock, taking the whole thing inside her in one jolt. The sudden penetration sent a shock of pleasure through both of you, making both of you extend your wingspan fully. You have to clench your teeth to not release inside her right there. After a second or two, Rainbow dash slowly sits back up again and sends waves of pleasure of the slow release. Her inner walls clenches tightly around your rod, making the retreat even more enjoyable.

She rise until just the head is inside before slamming down on it again. As she starts to speed up, you grab her hips to try to help her and thrust up to meet her. Her mind starts drawing blank as the pleasure increase with each thrust and her tongue dolls out. "Oh, I love your dick Feather, please don't stop." She squeals. You slide your hands up along her slim side until you reach her bouncing chest and grab hold of them. You start twirling her stiff nipples with your thumbs which makes her moan even more. "Oh yeah, keep fucking me, faster harder!" She yells in her own world of pleasure, getting closer and closer to another climax. She falls over and place her hands on each side of your head. For a quick second you just look at each other before locking your mouth together in a kiss just as wild as your thrusting. The smell of her sweat is intoxicating and you start to feel the pressure building up again.

"Dash." You manage to grunt in a warning and she understand.

"Do it inside me, fill me with your delicious sperm!" She yells. This dirty talk is the last thing you need to push you over the edge and you put all your strength into the last thrust inside her. You feel your cock twitch as you spray your second load deep inside her. "OH FEATHER, I LOVE YOU!" She creams and digs her nails into your shoulders. She clench her inner walls around you as she also orgasmed, mix her juices with yours. She arches backwards again and froze in the pose as you finish up inside her.

After you empty yourself, she falls onto the beds besides you, panting heavily as some of the cum leaks out of her cunt. After a while she finally is able to talk. "That was.. wow." Is all she manage to say.

"I didn't know you could be so slutty." You reply.

"Only in bed." You lie there for a while before she turns over to you.

"Do you love me Feather?" You give her a confused look.

"Of course I do, more than anything in the world. Why are you asking?"

"Just had to make sure." She smiles and gives you a last kiss before falling asleep.

**THE END**


	2. Family problems

**- ****Family problems**** -**

"Are you sure you should do this?" You ask Rainbow dash a bit unsure. "I think you're suppose to have it on a bit longer."

"I am tired to have this stupid thing on." She says impatiently and taps her foot on the fluffy ground. "It's pretty itchy too." She tries to reach the bandaged part of her wing, but can't quite get to it.

You sigh at her impatience, but that was also one of the reason you liked her.

"Okay, I will take it off, but please be a little careful." She smiles at you over her shoulder.

"Fine, but only a little."

You carefully start to take off the bandages on her wing and makes sure not to pull out any of her feathers. You loosen the knot around her wing and she gives it a few testing flaps before taking three steps back for a running start and takes off with her normal ease. You see her stretching her arms forward as she yells in triumph of finally being able to fly properly again. Seeing her doing her crazy loops and somersaults through the air gives you just as much joy as it seems to give her.

You watch her as she does another couple of tricks before unfolding your wings and fly up after her. She see you coming and starts to speeding off, obviously wanting you to chase after her. You feel pretty certain that you catch up to her since you basically got to know her by almost beating her in a race and since then you have been training after that, you give her a slight lead before following. You prosecute her and slowly start to catch up with her until you almost can grab her ankle, but she sees you and accelerate even more and starts zigzagging between some clouds. You speed up and try to match what she does, but after flying through a huge cloud you lost track of her. You fly in place and then hear her flapping her wings, but other than that it's quiet. You know that she wouldn't come out before you admit defeat.

"Okay Dashie, you win. You are one of the fastest fliers in Equestria!" You yell out into the open.

Suddenly someone attacks you from behind and locks your wings in place so that you start falling. You panicky try to wiggle out of the grip, but the person is too strong and clings on to you as a little kid only much stronger. Lucky you manage to crash into a small cloud instead of plunging down towards the ground a hundred feet below. Your pursuer keeps your hands locked painfully behind your back.

"You were saying?" Rainbow dash laughed and pulls your arms further up.

"Fine, fine, you are the fastest." You said hastily and squirm as you try to get loose.

"That's what I thought you said." She releases your hands and you try to get get up, but she push you back down on the cloud and places herself on your lap with a warm smile.

"Did you really have to do it so hard?"

"Oh did I hurt you? Here, let me make up for it." She leans forward and gives you a long and passionate kiss.

"Hey Rainbow dash! " She spins around to see Ditzy flying over with a big brown mailbag.

"Oh hi Ditzy, what's up?" She quickly gets up and brush cloud bits off her knees.

"Let's see, I have a letter for you." She lands on the cloud and starts digging around in her mailbag while spilling other letters, packages and some muffins out of it. She finally pulls out an envelope with a Luna stamp for short-range posting.

She thanks her for the letter as she picks up the spilled mail and muffins before taking off. Rainbow dash opens the letter as the mail carrier flies around the closest cloud. She pulls out a purple letter and takes out her reading glasses from her pocket. She won't normally use them around others, but when it's just you two she tends to use them.

"Oh great, it's from Rarity." Rarity was pretty much the opposite of her, but somehow they found something in common. "She has invited us to a picnic next Sunday." She folds the letter and puts it into one the pockets in her hoody.

"Wait, she invited both of us? Why not just you? " Normally when one of Rainbow dashes friends ever did something like this it was just the six of them and now they suddenly wanted him to join.

"Yeah, that's a bit weird, but it's only them and us so it's no biggie. You free on Sunday?"

"Sure, why not." You shrug with a smile.

Next Saturday you and Rainbow dash fly down to the usual picnic place and finds the others already sitting and waiting under a pretty big apple tree.

"Ah, Rainbow dash, you came and Feather too. How nice of you to join us." Rarity greets you as you land.

She had one of her white designer dresses on with a big cream-white sunhat. Fluttershy had her normal green sweater with a long brown skirt. Applejack looked like she just came from work with dirt still on her jeans and a orange shirt. Pinkie seemed like she always was prepared for partying with her wide pink skirt decorated with different types of candy along the rim and a small, black jacket that looked like it had shrunken from being in a washing machine. Twilight wore a purple west with a star symbol and a white shirt under. You and Dashie had both decided to wear a sweater, you a grey one and she a light blue one.

"You know you could just have sent me a message on the phone right? You don't need to send letters." She took a sandwich out of the picnic basket.

"I know, but I felt a letter would be more personal."

"Is there any specific reason for why you invited me too?" you ask as Fluttershy offers you a soda.

"Well you and Rainbow dash have been hanging closer than dirt to the underside of my boots." Applejack said and pointed at the underside of her working boots.

"That's because... uhh, well, you see..." Rainbow dash stutters. For some reason she didn't want her friends to know you are dating.

"She trains me." You say quickly. "She has agreed to be my personal trainer." It was a hasty lie, but they seemed to believe it.

"Really? You're going to need a lot of training if you even want to tire her out." Applejack joked, but you think to yourself that you already know one way to do.

"Hey Feather, there is something I want to know. Can I ask you something personal?" Twilight asks you.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have seen you around, but only with either Rainbow dash or alone. Don't you have any friends here in Ponyville or in Cloudsdale?"

"No, I moved here mostly to get away from my previous life and start anew."

"Not even any family?! That sounds depressing." Pinkie said while chewing a cupcake.

"Believe me, my family is the last thing I want to see here." You say with disgust, remembering the fight you had with your parents before leaving.

The picnic continues as the conversation went from apple sales to dresses to baby bunnies. None of the topics was very interesting to you, but it was better than just sitting at home for once. After finishing the food and emptying two bottles of apple cider they started splitting up and going back to their homes. You and Dashie wave goodbye to the others before flying off towards Cloudsdale again.

"Why do you dislike your parents so much?" She asks you on the way home.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you never wanted to see your parents again."

"Oh that, I guess I kind of overreacted with that, but I have my reasons for leaving Fillydelphia."

"Hey, I'm going there in a few weeks for the new Wonderbolt show. Why not come with me and then I can meet them?"

"What!? Why would you ever wanting to meet them?" You say shocked.

"Well we are pretty much a couple and I'm interested in seeing what your family is like."

"I don't know... "

"Aw, come on, for me." She sticks out her underlip and gives you the puppy-eyed look that you can't say no to.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"That was awesome!" Rainbow dash squeals as you make your way out of the stadium where the Wonderbolts just had their latest show.

"Yeah that was pretty cool, especially when they started rotating while diving and then taking off again right above our heads." Your hair was still a bit messy from the air draft.

"Now that the funny part is done, it's time for the difficult part." She straightens out a few wrinkles in one of her finer sweaters she had chosen to wear.

"Let's just get this over with." You sigh and start walking to where your old home is.

"Don't be like that Feather, I bet they are glad to meet you again." Says Rainbow dash trying to cheer you up.

"We'll see."

You remember how many times you have walked the stretch between the stadium and your house in all kinds of weather just to get a break from the hassle back home. You exit the outskirts of the city and after have been walking for a bit you stop outside the high gates of a mansion-like building surrounded by a brick wall. You press the button on the talker besides the gate and wait before a middle-aged man answers.

"This is the Quality residence how can I help you?" The voice crackles through the speaker and you smile a bit when you recognize who it is.

"Hello Albert, it's been a while." You answer.

"Ah, hello master Racer, who is that lady with you?" You look up at the camera further up the wall.

"This is Rainbow dash from Cloudsdale, she's with me."

A loud buzz came from the box and the metal gates creaked open. You start walking down the alley with Dashie following close behind while looking awe at the animal-formed bushes and the mere size of the garden. The big, mahogany, double-doors is opened by elder man with grey, back-combed hair and a stereotypical butler-outfit with two tails.

"Welcome home master Feather." The elder man bows slightly as you enter the door.

"Please Albert, don't call me master and I am just visiting. Rainbow dash, this is my friend Alfred butler. Alfred, this is my... well, my fiancé Rainbow dash."

She reached out her hand. "A pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine." he says and shakes her hand. "To be perfectly honest with master Feather, I didn't really like your previous girlfriend."

"You don't have to speak nicely about her Albert, she was a real bitch."

"As a butler I am not allowed to use such foul language, but yes, she pretty much was. Your parents is waiting for you in the library."

"Thanks Albert we can find it ourselves."

You start walking down the hall with Dashie following besides you. The corridor was weakly lit and made the place scarier than the big paintings on the wall could have done on their own. Every now and then there was a vase or a bust that replaced the pictures, but the place still looked like something from a horror movie.

"So I'm not the first one, ay?" She suddenly asks you.

"She was a big mistake and was barely worth the bother."

"How close did you get?"

"Not so close as us now, I only got to second base before she started showing her true self."

"So I am your first one? You certainly didn't feel like it." You blush slightly at her statement. "What makes me better than her then?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions all of a sudden."

"This is the first time I ever heard about you having an ex-girlfriend, your family owns a huge villa and you just own a simple apartment on rent so to know why you prefer me over this other girl is the last thing I should ask about."

"Okay you got a point there." You continue down the seemingly endless corridor. "Let's see... you don't use ridiculous amount of money on clothes, you are not a stuck-up bitch, you manage to read more than one page before getting a headache, you know the difference between fruits and vegetables and.." You look over your shoulder at her with a smile. "You are so much prettier than her."

You know the comment is going to go to her head, but you don't mind it right now. You turn around the corner and stop at the second door on the right.

"No turning back now." She says as she comes up beside you.

"I know." You take a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

You enter the old room filled with mouldy books on dark mahogany bookshelf along every wall. The room was perfectly squared with a yellowish globe in the corner, the backside of a deep red divan and a table with biscuits and a white tea pot. The wall on your right was mostly made out of glass and the evening light shined through onto the detailed carpet. On the other side of the table, a middle-aged man and woman. They were both dressed like they just had gotten back from a dinner meeting, with your father in a business suit without his normal black tie and your mother in a purple dress and her hair tied up in an overly-complicated manner. You sigh silently as you see that they haven't changed a bit.

"Hello dad, hello mom." You step further into the room so that Dash could get in too.

"Hello son, you are late." Your father replies with his thundering voice that you had heard throughout your whole childhood.

You throw a quick look at your watch which says 18:31, a minute over time.

"We are just a minute over dad, I would say that is formally late."

You felt Rainbow dash discreetly nudged you in the side to get you to introduce her.

"Oh, this is my fiancé Rainbow dash." She curtsied slightly which you never had seen her do before.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Racer."

It feels like getting a giant cartoon-hammer hits your head as you remember a big mistake you hadn't told her, but the damage was already done and you see your parents gives each other a confused look.

"I think you are a bit confused my dear." Your mom says in her formal voice.

"Oh? I was sure Feather's last name was racer." She says a bit confused to herself.

"From birth he has been called Feather quality after his father, Bottled quality."

"I'm sorry, I guess I got something wrong." She says and gives you a dirty look and you only wish to just sink into the floor.

"Now please sit down before the tea gets cold." Your mother says quickly to get away from the confused topic.

You sit down on the divan and picks up the teacup and takes a sip of the light brown liquid. It tasted like fake lemon and watermelon, the same taste you had tasted so many times before and never liked it. Dashie makes a small grimace from the drink, but she keeps up the act and compliments the tea.

"I hope my son have told you about what my occupation are." Your father says, quite proud of his job which he makes sure to always bring up at dinner parties.

"No, he hasn't. I guess it must have skipped his mind." You take a long, unwilling sip of the tea to avoid having to explain yourself as you try not to make eye-contact with anyone.

"Really? After trying to give him some manners for the last 25 years and he can't bring himself to tell his new girlfriend what his father is working as."

Every time your dad got this wrapped up in his own ego, you liked to picture him with a top hat and a monocle, with the fact that he had started growing a moustache just added on the affect.

"You might have heard my name a few times when people talk about finer cognac, or maybe you are still a bit young for that."

You almost choke on the tea when you heard the comment. Rainbow dash could take multiple shots of stuff that would make your fathers cognac seem like apple juice. She got pissed when anyone said she was too girly to be a drinker, but she kept her facade up.

"I can't say I remember your name from anywhere particular, what kind of cognac are you making?" Your father raises an eyebrow by the question, but he lightens up since he now got a chance to brag about his product.

"It's called Ciel liquide, liquid heaven and is quite popular in the higher market."

"Oh yeah, I've had that once, a bit dry and a slight after taste, but not half bad." You freeze mid-way as you reach for a biscuit with red filling.

You know that your father holds his cognac high and doesn't take kindly to take criticism, but you also know that it will be strait forward when people would ask for her opinion and stick with it to the end.

"Well I didn't expect some common girl like you to understand the finer taste of quality." He says with a high-nose attitude.

"Excuse me?" She says clearly offended.

Please dad, don't start that discussion right now."

"If you just had stayed with Sandy and not run off to find this... this hooter, we wouldn't be having this discussion!" Your father starts getting frustrated.

"No dad, you are not allowed to talk about her that way!" You yell in sudden rage. "I love Rainbow dash more than you ever loved me!" You really didn't want to take this up, but better now than never.

"How dare you say that, after all we have done for you!?"

"Throughout my whole life you have been controlling me to become what you wish me to be without a single though about what I wanted to do with my life. You gave me home school when it was a perfectly fine public school 15 minutes away, you sent me to a private boarding school without telling me the day before I had to leave, you were the one who introduced me to Sandy and after that you tried to force me into your job and just accept all that to be my future!"

"It was all for your own good. You didn't have to deal with teachers overlooking you, classmates bullying you, being lovesick or heartbroken!"

"Better grow up with bullying and mistakes than in an isolated cell. After I left this prison of a house I met people with many different opinions and meaning instead of the single-lined thinking you fed me through the years!" You hadn't noticed, but you were standing up and hustled your feathers. "The reason you did all of that was just because you had problems in your childhood and you didn't me to go through the same, but I'll tell you what, that's the things that gives people their personality and trying to form someone like you have tried is wrong in every way!"

"I've had enough of this. Get out of my house!" He bails at you and magical sparks start shooting from his clenched fists.

"With pleasure!" You march out the door with Rainbow dash following quickly to avoid the bad temper of your father.

You march to the exit while giving all the paintings a murdering stare and just want to burn the whole place down. You walk in silence to the main gate before you breaks the pushing silence. "Sorry you had to see that, but I told you it wouldn't be pretty."

"Are you kidding, that was fun!" She smiles. "It was like sitting in on one of those romantic soap operas."

"Well I've glad something good came out of this." You say a bit huffy.

"Common feather, don't be like that. It's too late to catch the train so let us try to find someplace to stay."

You make an effort to try and lighten up as you follow her back to the city. After looking around for half an hour you finally found a not too expensive place with a bit shady name, The loving swan, but you don't care too much as long you get someplace to sleep. You find your room and as you go inside you are met with deep red walls and a double bed with a heart-shaped background.

"You ordered this room on purpose didn't you?" You look over at her and she gives you innocent look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She pushes past you and goes into the bathroom, leaving you alone with the pink bed. You look out the small window at the city as the night people starts hitting the bars and dance clubs around town, but you are too tired to any of that now. As you stare aimlessly out on the streets, Rainbow dash comes back out from the bathroom in a see-through, light blue nightgown with nothing but her underwear under.

"Now, what do you think?" She said exited.

"You're beautiful." You reply and walk up to her.

"Not me dummy, the-" You interrupt her with a deep kiss and you feel yourself relaxing.

"That too."

You continue kissing in a loving embrace and she pushes you against the wall by the window and pulls your shirt over your head.

"Any reason you're doing this?"

"I kind of felt bad for dragging you here in the first place. Had I known it was this bad between you and your parents..." She looks down on her bare feet, but you tilt her head up to yours and look into her deep purple eyes.

"Don't be, now I finally got to tell them what I felt and I don't care what they think about you since you are my choice." You give each other a smile and it looked like she was about to cry before she starts kissing you again.

You manage to hook your thumbs under the shoulder straps and let it fall off to the floor, leaving her in just her bra and panties. You guide her backwards over to the bed as you kiss her down the neck. Over by the bed she sits down for a moment before crawling up to the pillows. You quickly unbuckle your belt and pull off your pants and socks in one swoop. Your underwear stands up like a tent due to your erection and Dashie gives it a hungry look. You get into the bed beside her and continue with the neck-kissing while you fumble for the strap on her back until you finally find it and loosen it, exposing her perky breasts.

You carefully make your way down from her neck down to her chest and twirl your tongue,circling around her right nipple and you smile when you revise a pleasant moan from her. You start sucking on it while reaching around her back and pinching the other nipple to incite groans from your lover. You try to top your performance by sliding your free hand down her soft stomach and into her panties.

"Ooh yes." She moans loudly as you start circling your thumb around her clit and your middle finger over her wet lips. She bit her lower lip and tense up for a second, but doesn't release. You slip your finger inside her and slowly moving it around to incite panting from her. You know she is close so you carefully bite her nipple while putting your ring finger in and start thrusting them rapidly in and out of her. She squeezes your fingers inside her as she screams out in ecstasy while soaking your fingers, her panties and the bed with her fluids.

"Oh sweet Celestia, that was amazing." She slumps down on the bed again. "Here, let me return the favour."

You stand on your knees and she pulls down your underwear to reveal your rock-hard member almost poking her in the face. She grips it with both hands and starts licking the tip. It sends shivers down your spine of pleasure as she rolls her tongue around your sensitive spots. She sees how much it pleases you and smirks before taking most of it in her mouth. She slowly bobs her head up and down while moving her hands in the same paste. After coating your penis in her saliva, she pops it out and gets on her hands and knees with her rear to you.

"Let's switch things up a bit shall we." She teases you and shakes her ass at you and you take the hint.

You push your member against her rear end as you attempt to enter, but it's a tight fit.

"Common, don't be shy." She says impatiently. "Just put it in already."

You take on her word and thrust it inside without any sign of being careful. As you thrust your dick inside, she tightens ups and traps you inside her before shuddering as you feel something running down your legs.

"Did you just cum again from me putting it in?" You ask surprised.

"Well I was an anal virgin until just now, so yeah, I came." She pants. "Please don't stop now that we got this far and it feels so good."

You slowly try to move in and out and thanks to her saliva, it goes a bit smoother. She comes with small yelps as she starts to get use to it and relaxes to make it easier for you. You start to pick up speed and get a firm grip on her hips to get more control.

"Oh yeah, you love fucking me in the ass don't you?" She teases you with dirty talking.

"You have no idea." You manage to press out between grunts.

You move your hands from her hips, up along her sides until your reach her swinging chest and begin to massage her hard nipples.

"Yes, oh yes that's good! Oh Celestia, I'm close, I'm so close!"

You feel that you are close too so you put your last bit of strength to pull her arms behind her and make her stand out as a galleon figure on a ship. You slam your whole rod as far in as possible before shooting your seeds deep inside her. It was all Rainbow dash needed to go over the edge as she raises her head backwards and screams at the roof while cumming for the third time that night.

You let her go and she slumps onto the bed, panting of exhausting with a slight smile. You breathe heavily before leaving the bed for a piss and a shower. The feeling of the warm water against your face is refreshing and it feels like it takes away all the stress and problems away. As you stand there, you suddenly get hugged from behind.

"Hey there stallion boy." Rainbow dash whispers in your hear. "Wanna know something? You were amazing." You can feel her nipples press against your back.

"Thanks, you were pretty awesome too."

"How much from last time." You smile tiredly. Even with sex she wanted to know her score from her previous one.

"About 20 percent."

"I can live with that." She turns you around to give you a long, passionate kiss at the water showers over both of you.

**THE END**


	3. A heartwarming surprise

**- ****A heartwarming surprise**** -**

You stand outside Ponyville Cinema as you wait for Rainbow dash in the chilly December night air. You stick your hands in your pockets to try to warm them from the cold snow that covered most of the ground. You told her to meet you here before the movie started and she was normally on time. Suddenly someone pricks you on the shoulder. You turn around to see Rainbow dash with a darker blue pilot jacket with a Wonderbolt logo on the shoulder and a sky blue cap. She certainly got a thing for the colour blue you think to yourself, but she looks good in it so it doesn't bother you too much.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, just had to do a last-minute cloud moving." Her breath stood out as a big cloud of steam.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go get our tickets before the movie starts."

You go over to the short line in front of the ticket booth behind someone with a hat. He looks a bit strange with the flying goggles on the hat without having wings himself and that eye patch over his right eye didn't help his appearance, but he was probably just dressing up as someone for a movie premier or something. He orders two tickets and went over to someone that looks almost like Pinkie and you worry that she could recognize you and Dashie since she wanted to keep you two a secret, but she doesn't seem to know you as she takes the ticket the guy with the hat gives her and goes inside.

"Next." The guy behind the counter calls out and you focus your attention on him instead.

"Yeah, two tickets to Daring doo and the celestial code." You give him the money and he gives you the tickets.

As you enter the movie room, the commercial is already playing so you quietly sneak in and find your seats in the back.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She whispers to you. "It's seems almost like you've been avoiding me."

"I'm sorry, but I've been trying to find somewhere to stay for Christmas." You whisper back. "It's my first year without my parents and I have been trying to hook up with some of my few friends, but they all seem to be busy with their own things."

"Why not celebrate it with me?"

"I thought you were going to do it with your friends."

"I am, but I think it's about time we let them know about us and it might be a nice sort of Christmas surprise."

"So why have kept it a secret up until now anyway?" It looks like she gets second thoughts about telling you her secret. "If it's something too personal you don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay." She says hastily, a bit too loud and she gets some looks from the people beside her and she lowers her voice again. "It's just that I kind of burned myself on my previously relationship, but that was different."

The light dimmed and opening credits started running as the movie started.

"I'll tell you after the movie, let's just enjoy it for now." You're not quite sure that you can relax with the movie with this looming secret right under your nose, but you suck it up and keep quiet about it.

The movie itself was pretty good compared to the previous ones and how they got the real Princess Celestia in there was pretty awesome, but switching gender on Luna dragged it a bit down. It didn't help that it was someone clearly drunk further in front kept yelling out what was going to happen as it happened, but she was quickly thrown put. The movie ended and you walk back outside where it still snowed.

"Now, what was this thing that screwed up your relationship last time?"

"I think it's better if we go to someplace else."

"Okay..." You say a bit suspicious. Her tone sounds a bit more depressed than usual. "Anywhere special?"

"Just follow me." She spreads her wings and takes off in a huge cloud of snow.

You follow her example and soon you're back over Cloudsdale, but instead of landing by neither your or her place she continues to the older part of the sky city. She starts descending after a while and lands outside a two story high house for one. It's a place where most of the elders moves to when they retires since it's much more quite than the more populated part. She push open the small gate, she continue up the short pathway to the terrace and knock on the door. You hustle a bit in the cold weather as you wait for those on the inside to open. The lock turns and the door gets opened by an elderly woman around the same age as your old butler Albert. She lightens up when she see who it is.

"Oh it's you Dashie. Don't just stand out there and freeze, get inside." She opens the door fully and you step inside.

The small entry part was a bit crammed with shoes and jackets, but you manage to undress without too much pushing and nudging. The walls were painted in a friendly red colour, almost pink.

"I was just making some early Christmas cookies!" The older woman yells from the kitchen.

"Sounds like we came just in time." Rainbow dash smiles as hangs her jacket on a hanger.

"Now how is this handsome young man you dragged with you?"

"He's my new boyfriend, Feather racer."

You walk into the light green living room with just a door frame into the light blue kitchen. It was a glass cabinet with a lot of shiny trophies and medallions in it. Pictures with some faded paperclips and some more recent.

"A boyfriend, ay? You really are inconsistent." You see Dashie blush and you start to understand what have been bothering her.

"That's kind of the reason we are here. Do you still have that photo-album?"

"Oh yeah, just take a seat and I will find it."

"So she is your..?" You begin as you sit down on the couch.

"She's my grandma and her name is Firefly."

"Wait, Firefly? The Firefly?" You exclaim. "The fastest former Wonderbolt-leader?"

"Yep." She said pretty proud. "The fastest one in all of Equestria except for me though."

"You are faster than her? I mean she is older than when she was in her prime, but still."

"I might be old, but I can still pull of my special triple-spiral fireboom." Firefly comes out from the kitchen with the album.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful miss Fire, I'm actually a big fan of yours, it's just that the way I met Rainbow dash was in a race where she barely won, but if she is just as fast as you it would be no way for me to win."

"Oh she tends to do that with people from time to time, give them the impression that they can beat her and then humiliate them later." She said a bit too casually.

She gives the photo-album to Dashie which quickly flips through it until she finds the pictures she was looking for.

"You see that girl?" She points at a picture with herself and another girl with a dark brown leather jacket and white hair. "That's my previous girlfriend."

You are a bit surprised, but not shocked and she notice.

"Not a big surprise?"

"Well you always seemed like a bit of a tomboy to me, but that's why I like you." She discretely tries to put some of her hair behind her ear. "What's her name?"

"Her name was Gilda and we went to academy together. It wasn't before a while after we finished school she told me she had had a thing for me. We started dating and one of the first things I did was telling my friends. After a month she started to show her true colour and I can tell you it wasn't pretty."

"How bad was it?"

"She started arguing and fighting with my friends until they didn't even wanted to see me. To top it off she cheated on me and even though I caught her red-handed, she lied me straight up in the face. I loved her and she just used me." Her eyes got watery as she re-lives the events.

"That's horrible." You embrace her to try to comfort her. "Now I know why you wouldn't tell them about us."

An egg-clock starts ringing in the kitchen and Firefly goes out to check on the cookies. You sit there for a while in silence without saying a thing.

"I swear on my life that I will never do anything so cruel to you, even if you were to break my wings." you promise her, maybe a bit of a drastic example, but true.

"Don't promise me, just do it, okay?" She gives you a small smile.

"Alright, since it's you." you lean down and kiss her.

"Do any of you want some of these or are you good?" Firefly came back in with a plate of gingerbread figures.

"Merry Christmas!" You and Rainbow dash cheers as Rarity opens the door.

"Oh merry Christmas you two. We have been waiting for you, just come in." You knock off the snow from your boots and hustle your wings free for snow before stepping in to what usually was Rarity's designer shop but had been redecorated for the Christmas party.

The mannequins had gotten red Christmas-hats and a tree had been placed in the middle of the room with lights, colourful balls and a shining star at the top. Stacks of colourful presents were lying under the tree where Sweetiebell, Applebloom and Scootaloo were inspecting the boxes to try to figure out what was inside.

"Girls, can't you just wait to after we eaten?" Rarity said a bit strict.

"What about her?" Sweetiebell pointed over her back at Pinkie who did the same thing as they.

"That goes for her too."

Pinkie puts up an upset face before setting down the present back under the tree. Rarity waves the kids away from the tree with Pinkie following in a bored manner.

"Oh hey, there you are." Twilight came down the stairs from the second floor. "We have been waiting for you two. The food is just about done."

"We aren't hungry, can't we just start opening the presents without you?" Scootaloo complained.

"Yeah, please?" Applebloom asked.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssssee?" Pinkie added on.

"Pinkie, you should know better than the girls."

"Fine." Pinkie moans. "Come on girls, the faster we are done eating, the faster we can open our presents." She follows the girls into the dinner halls with Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow dash and you.

Around the long table sits already AJ, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Spike, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Rarity's and Twilight's mother and father. You start to think that Dashie's plan of telling them about you two might have to wait, but she doesn't look like regretting her idea. Granny smith comes out from the kitchen with a steaming turkey on a big silver plate and places it on the table and announcing that dinner is ready.

The conversation around the table starts almost eminently and they start sending food around. You take a good share of the different vegetables and some of the turkey. After finishing most of the turkey and the other dishes, Rainbow dash gives you a look and you nod in agreement. You clean your throat, stands up and knock on your champagne glass with a spoon. The mumble around the table slowly calms down until it's completely quite. No turning back now you think to yourself and the nerves almost gets the better of you as everyone stares at you in anticipation.

"Hello everyone." You start stumbling, but you snap out of it. "You might be wondering who I am and what I'm doing here."

"Are you some kind of performer?" Scootaloo yells from the end.

"Um no, I'm not." You say, a bit perplexed by the question and Scootaloo looks disappointed. "Some of you might have seen me and know that I'm not from around here. For those who just met me here tonight, my name is Feather racer and I moved here for about..." You count the last months quickly in your head. "Eight month and in this time I have gotten to know Rainbow dash here and her friends very well." You pause for a second as you think of the next thing you're going to say. "Now you also might be wondering why-" Dashie nudge you in the side to make get on with it. "I've been dating Rainbow dash." You blur out suddenly.

You wanted to put it in a bit more profound way, but it was too late now. Everyone stared at you with a slightly chocked look except for Applebloom and Scootaloo who pretended to choke on something while Sweetiebell looked like she had seen a cute kitten.

"Excuse me, I might have heard you wrong." Applejack cleaned her ear. "Could you repeat that?"

"We are dating." Rainbow dash said. "You got a problem with that?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since May, why?"

"You told us you just were his personal trainer!" AJ started to get angry now.

"A white lie, but you're not my mother so back off!" She stood up and so did AJ and they stare each other down.

"At least I can be honest to my friends!" AJ almost yelled.

"Remember last time I told you about my relationship!? You wouldn't even get near her!" Dashie yelled back.

"That's because she raped you!"

It became quite and AJ quickly covered her mouth, but it was already out. You are pretty shocked since she hadn't told you about that part, but you can understand her for not telling. Rainbow dash started to tear up now that everyone knows her dark secret AJ just blurred out.

"Rainbow I..."

She raises her hand as she is about to hit applejack, but change her mind and instead storms out and up the stairs to the restroom. You give AJ a mad stare before following after her.

"Hey Dashie, you okay?" You knock on the bathroom door and feel a bit stupid for asking.

"My most personal secret just got revealed to all my friends, their family and you, so yeah, I'm fucking great!" You hear her yell.

"Look, I'm sorry she spilled the truth like that and I'm sure she is too. Please come back down."

"I thought I could trust her to not tell anyone and know it's just a question of time before all of Cloudsdale and Ponyville knows it." She stutter as she began to cry. "Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't. I said I wouldn't treat you as Gilda did so I will wait here until you get out."

"Why do you care, I'm just a whore, even your parents could see that so why can't you?"

"The only whore I see in this is Gilda for doing it to you. I don't blame you for what she did and the reason I care is because you deserve someone loving you for who you truly are." It's silent for a while.

"What about AJ and the others down stairs?" She sniffled.

"What she did was bad, but friends are to forgive and as for the others I'm sure they won't tell anyone if they love half as much as I do."

You wait and hope your little speech would get her out. After a minute the lock clicks and she steps out, still red-faced from all the crying and lines of makeup down her face, but smiling before giving you a deep hug. You hug her back and she shakes as she cries again and you pat her on the back head.

You stand there for a while as she cries out the last of her tears and you keep comforting her. For all the time you have known her you had never seen her cry, when her favourite Daring doo character had been killed off she might had shed one, but that was the only time and now she let it all flow. She sniffles as she stops the tear flow and wipes off the running mascara.

"Ready to go back down now?" You say as you take a spot she mist.

She takes a deep breath and nods. You lead the way back down and see that everyone is gathered by the stairs.

"Have you been listening?"

"Well, you guys were talking pretty loud up there so it was difficult not to hear." Pinkie said a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for letting my mouth blabber too much like that." Applejack stepped up. "I guess I just got nervous for letting my friend do the same mistake again, but from the way you two were talking up there I would say are a way better than Gilda ever was."

"Um... thanks." You really don't know if to be mad at them for listening or forgive her, but you figure you can forgive her.

"Dashie, I know I screwed up pretty bad an' you have all right to never talk to me again, but can you ever forgive me?" You look back at her and she seemed to think about it.

"Common Rainbow dash, it's Christmas." You say to try to encourage her.

"Okay, but only since its Christmas." She says with a joking smile.

"Is the argument over now?" Applebloom pokes her head out from the living room.

"Yeah, we want to open our presents." Scootaloo comes up behind her and you can't help but laugh.

"Yes, just come out and let's open some presents."

You all gather around the sparkling tree and start picking out the gift and giving them to their owners. You hadn't met the smaller girls so you bought them thinks you thought they like based on what Rainbow dash had told about them. Applebloom seems to like her cowboy hat which was just a smaller version of her sisters and Sweetiebell put the note-necklace as soon she got it, but Scootaloo was in complete awe at the Wonderbolt wallpaper you had been saving from your trip to Fillydelphia.

Rainbow dash looked a bit jealous when Scootaloo got the poster and she tried to find the gift from you, but couldn't find it. Her friends opened each of their presents you gave them and they all smiled at what you gave them. Fluttershy got a nice bracelet with a pink butterfly on it, Applejack an apple-shaped buckle, Pinkie some balloon earrings, Twilight a necklace with a purple star on it and Rarity got a ring with a light-blue stone shaped as a diamond. Dashie looked frustrated that she yet had to get something from you.

She had gotten some sky blue running shoes, the newest book about Daring doo, a stopwatch which was a replacement for the one she had lost and wing wax, but she still looked for yours.

"Looking for something?" You finally give in and hand her the gift you've been hiding from her.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" She takes the soft present and ripped the paper off.

She gasps as she sees what you have been hiding from her. She pulls out a blue jump suit with yellow bolts along the sides. Tucked in is a pair of flying glasses and a picture of her grandma filled with signatures from the Wonderbolts. Scootaloo look over her shoulder and got just as big-eyed as Rainbow dash. It had been a tough job to get the suit alone, but the autograph had been a last-minute idea which you barely had manage to pull off.

"I still got the receipt if you want to change in the suit and goggles, but the autograph is going to be a bit trickier." You joke.

"Never in a million years." She runs up and hugs you tightly.

"So I take it you like it?"

"More than anything. I can't wait to try it on."

"I think you could wait until we are alone." You whisper to her.

It's still some gifts left so you finished un-wrapping the last of them. Spike gave you a copy of the new Pony warriors and from Rainbow dash a bottle with only marked "for later." She just gave you an innocent smile and refused to tell you anything before later. Pinkie's gift exploded in a cloud of confetti in your face. You get slightly irritated at her for the fooling present, but you forgive her after she gave herself a present marked from you that did the same thing.

Fluttershy opened a bigger gift to revile a karaoke-set that you put some money together to buy it since she was a pretty good singer. At first she don't want to use is, but after letting the others singing for a bit she picked up enough courage to pick up one of the microphones. After she basically destroyed everyone and the three smaller girls fallen asleep on the coach you decided it's time to head home. You pack your gifts together and say your goodbyes before taking off back to Cloudsdale. Dashie swayed a tiny bit due to her having a smaller drinking contest with AJ which lost on purpose since she still felt a bit bad for earlier.

"Hey, can I stay at your place tonight? I don't feel safe flying all the way home alone." She flies closer to you and almost flaps her wings into yours.

"What happened to the brave and adventuress Rainbow dash that was just as brave as Daring doo?"

"She wanted someone to cuddle with." She grabs your hand. "Besides, I won't let you use my gift without me and I bet you want to see me in your present."

You feel a tingling down below as you imagine her in the skin-tight jump suit.

You manage to unlock the door while continuously kissing Dashie which seems to wanting to swallow your tongue. You kick off your shoes and jackets as soon as you stumbled inside. She takes the bag with your stuff and goes into the bathroom with her new outfit.

"Only take one of them!" She calls out from the restroom.

You take it she means the content of the white bottle so you dig it out and open it. Inside the bottle some yellowish pills with a small plus sign on them. You take one and swallow it before it can leave any taste in your mouth, but not quick enough. You expect it to taste bitter, but it was surprisingly sweet and with an after taste of lemon.

"What kind of pills are these anyway?" You ask her, realizing you probably should have asked her before taking one.

"I'll tell you when I come out and don't worry, it's not poison."

You sit down and wait patiently for her for another 20 minute. As you wait for her to finish, your imagination start making images of her and your pants becomes uncomfortable to wear, but it's a more pressing feeling that usual. You hear her unlocking the door and you look over to see her stand in the door frame.

She has her hands on her hips and her legs spread while giving you the sexiest look she could manage which made your pants even more uncomfortable. You were pretty sure you had gotten the suit in her size, but it seemed to be a bit tight over the chest which made her nipple quite visible through the thin fabric. It looked like it was pretty tight in the crotch too since you could see the outline of her womanhood.

"Now, what do you think?" You walk up to her to get a closer look.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, I see you are enjoying my gift too." She blushes as she looks at the bulge in your pants.

"You mean those pills were..." You finally realize what they were.

"Viagra, but don't worry." She strokes your bulge firmly. "I will take good care of you."

Your wings stiffen up by the gentle touch and Dashie smiles when she sees the power she now got over you. She kneels down to unzip your flier and is greeted by your throbbing member. You feel a bit embarrassed as she stares in awe at your erect penis.

"Wow, it's even bigger than normal." She drags her fingernail round the head which sends shivers of pleasure up your spine.

"Please Dashie, don't tease me like that."

"It's Mistress to you slave." She suddenly demanded.

"What?"

"I'm tired of being the one who gets fucked over so now I want to be the one doing the fucking."

"I hope you don't thinking of using any toys on me." You say a bit worried.

"Why would I give you this massive boner just for me to fuck you? For once I want to be in control so you just be a good little sex slave and keep quiet."

"As long it doesn't involves ropes or whips." You say to yourself.

"Come on slave." She stands up. "Carry me to your room."

You decide to just go with it partly as a last Christmas gift to her, but also because it would take too long for your swelling to calm down by itself and you were a bit curious as to what she had planned. You pick her up in your arms and start carrying her to the bedroom. She isn't very heavy so it's not really a problem holding her like this, but she purposely lowers her ass so that your erection keeps poking her rear for each step.

You reach the bedroom and put her down on the edge of the bed.

"Good, now get over here."

You step up to her with your dick still sticking out from the zipper. She unbuttons the top button that holds your pants on before she rips them down to your knees with your boxers.

"Oh, I see you came prepared. You are such a pervert." She smiles.

You blush slightly. She had mentioned after last time session that she preferred things smooth-shaved so, under much consideration, you had decided to do a thorough shaving down-stairs.

Rainbow dash grips your shaft and holds it up to get a better look on your smooth balls. She starts to play around with them with her fingers which make your shaft twitch.

"You have been saving up, haven't you? I bet you just want to burst all over my breasts." She slowly starts jerking you off with a firm grip.

"Ooh, it feels so good Dashie." You moan by her hand-job when she suddenly stopped.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry mistress, please continue." You beg as you realize your mistake.

"Tell me how bad you need it." She lean back and crosses her legs.

"I will stench your mouth with the taste of my cock, I will fill your ass with my dirty seeds, I will make you squirt a hundred times over just please, please finish me off." You're not used to beg for it like this, but to stop now would give the biggest blue-balls ever.

"Okay, I will finish the job, but you are not allowed to cum before I say so, got it?" You just nod to the deal. "Then let's continue."

She grasps your member again and continues with a somewhat tighter grip. Her movement speeds up as she starts to suck your balls. She slowly starts to roll them temptingly around in her mouth.

The feeling of her tongue playing with your jewels combined with her hand-job was such an incredible feeling you almost cum right on the spot, but you barely manage to hold it back by the thought of what she might do if you got off without her permission. She sees how much you enjoy this special treatment and you see her getting an idea.

She gives your balls a last, hard suck before letting them go with a small pop with a saliva string connecting between them and her lips.

"Get on the bed." She commands and you switch place with her.

As soon as you sit down on the blanket, that is slightly wet for some reason, she pushes you onto your back. You get on your elbows to see what Rainbow dash was up to. She slowly drags the zipper on her new Wonderbolt outfit to below breast-level to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra and gave you a nice view of her beautiful cleavage, but she made sure not to show her nipples.

"Let's try something new, shall we?"

She lowered her nicely sized chest to they cover the head of your cock. She then embraces your whole length between them while she moved her breasts up and down. Her soft and warm flesh felt just as the treatment she just gave you if not better. She pressed them closer together around your shaft and increased the heat and the sensitive feeling was almost overwhelming.

"How does it feel to get a boob job from your mistress?" She asked as she started to move them faster up and down.

"Its incredible mistress, it's almost too much." You press out between your teeth as you try to hold it back.

"Then how about this?" She hungrily started sucking on the head between her breasts which sent another shock of pleasure through your body.

"It's too much... I can't hold it back anymore. Please let me cum!" The pressure drives you insane and you thrust your hips upwards.

"Permission granted, coat my mouth with your dirty seeds." She drives your shaft deep into her mouth and hums deeply, pushing you over the edge.

Your hips bucks by themselves as you shot your load far into the back of Rainbow dash's mouth. Her cheeks bulges as she tries so swallow it all and some of it drips down on her breasts, but she keeps your rod in her mouth until she got it all down.

"Now that was a good appetizer." She gasps after finally getting it all down. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me."

She crawls up on the bed until her head is above yours. Her hair hangs down and tickles your nose, reminding you of your first time together like this.

"Do you think you got what it takes to pleasure your mistress?" She sits down on your stomach and you feel your shirt getting damped. "Do you think you will be able to fill your mistress needs?"

"Yes mistress, let me prove my worth to you." You start to get into this thing now.

"Then show me." She moved her hips from your chest and pressed her moist woman area against your mouth. Her sweet scent fills your nose as she basically drove her clit into it. "Go on, your mistress is waiting."

You do as she demands and begin to move your tongue around the wet spot in her skin-tight outfit. She gives out a slow moan as you pleasure her lower parts and starts to grind her crotch in your face to get you to go further in.

"I swear, if you ruin this suit, I will make you a sorry bastard." She tried to sound demanding, but was failed by a yelp as you found her clit and give it a firm nibble.

You manage to free your hands from beneath you and use them to grope her smooth ass. The suit fits tightly over her ass almost as latex when you find something you didn't notice when you got it, it had a double zipper. Apparently the suits zipper extended all the way back to the tail and you wonder for a second if it was specially made for easier access before pulling it up between her legs to her navel.

It seems like Rainbow dash had prepared herself too since her normal little patch of rainbow-coloured pubic hair is now gone with only a few, short blue and purple left.

"You like what you see?" She pants when she notices you have found the extra entrance point.

"I love it."

You spread her lips with your thumbs to get a good look at her soaked walls before digging your tongue deep inside. The sudden penetration took her by surprise which made her clamp her legs around your head and moan out loud. You try to breath, but she got a too tight grip with her thighs on you to escape.

"Don't stop now." She said with a commanding tone. "Make me climax and I will let you breath." It seems like she's getting used to have the leading role, but you bow to her demands.

You continue to twist and twirl your tongue inside her while cupping the rest of her pussy with your mouth. Her moans grows louder and sharper the more you move your tongue around inside her, but your air supply start to run low and you get a bit desperate for fresh air.

"Oh yeah, I'm so close right now!" She almost yells and you get worried if the neighbours might hear you. "Oh, it feels so good! I'm Cumming, I'M CUMMING!" She grabs you by the hair and press your face hard against her cunt as she spasm out and spray her juices inside your mouth. The taste of her sweet juices fills your mouth as you swallow it down since she still has you pinned to the bed. She slowly relaxes her muscles and let you gasp greedy for air.

"Good job slave, you have pleased your mistress." She smiles lustily. "But I'm not done with you yet."

She slides backwards down your body, leaving a wet trail on your shirt that you quickly pull over your head and throw on the ground. She back up until your still erect cock pokes her on her now soak pussy. You hadn't noticed it before now, but after getting her off you got painfully hard and the gentle touch of her rear was enough to make it feel like you got poked with needles. You make a grimace as she grinds on the underside of your shaft.

"Seems like you're ready for another round." She sits up while guiding your stiff rod into her waiting cunt. "Tell me how bad you want to my pussy." She slowly rubbed herself while teasing your head against her womanhood and cupping her breast.

"I want to thrust my cock deep inside your beautiful pussy, I want to fuck you like there is no tomorrow, I want to fill you up with my warm sperm!" The teasing and pressure is almost unbearable and you would do anything to be rid of it.

"Fine, but remember you have to wait until I give you permission, got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes mistress."

She smiles at the power she got over you before slowly sliding down your shaft. Her inner walls clench around your hot rod as she takes almost your whole length inside. The feeling of her insides is almost enough to go off at the spot.

"What are you waiting for?" she suddenly says sharp and snaps you out of your train of though. "Do you expect me to do the work of a slave? Start fucking me."

Her tone reminded you of the one Rarity used when someone had done something wrong, but you do as she says. You put your hands on her hips to keep her steady as you start to thrust inside her. Even though her walls has tight grip on your member you manage to move pretty smoothly thanks to her earlier climax making her corridors slippery. As you get a steady rhythm you attempt to slide your hands up to her bouncing chest.

"What are you trying to do slave?" She pants when she notices you're trying to grab her boobs, but you keep up the thrusting. "I have not given you permission to do that."

"I'm sorry mistress, I just thou-" You try to explain, but she cuts you off.

"That's the problem, you thought. You are a slave and slaves only follow instructions, got it?" She lifts her right hand and slaps you across the face. You feel the imprint of her hand start to burn on your cheek.

You didn't believe she would actually use violence on you, but you were too far down the rabbit hole to turn back now.

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry mistress."

"Since it is Christmas I will forgive you for your little blunder, but will have to make me cum before you do and I will allow you to fondle my perfect breasts."

You waste no time and grab her soft tits. You slide your hands inside her suit and immediately find her erect nipples. You start to rub them with your index fingers as you squeeze them gently and she bites her lower lip while moaning loudly. You lean up from your laying position and start to suck on her left breast as you feel yourself moving closer to your breaking point. Her soft, tender flesh taste salty from her sweat and you use your tongue to play around with her nipple.

"Oh yeah, it feels so fucking good! Fuck me harder! Deeper! Oh yes that's it, I'm Cumming, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She creams as her pussy clamps around you dick and soaks the bed sheets with her juices. Her wings shots out and a few feathers fly loose.

The tightness and her warm juices spilling all over your rod is too much and sends you over the edge. Your wings flaps out as you thrust yourself as deep inside her as you could while hugging her tightly and fill her wet cunt with loads of your sticky goo. You twitch at least six times as you continue to coat her inside with your seeds until you feel some of it starting to seep out past your shaft. You sit in silence for a minute or two and just listen to each other breath before Dashie finally pushes herself off your chest.

"That was quite amazing, you are a good slave, but I have one last task for you." She slowly sits up and pulls your still stiff cock out with a wet pop. "My, those pills really does wonders wouldn't you say?" You just lay in silence and she takes it that you agree.

She grabs your hard shaft and gives it a few strokes before going over to using her mouth to clean you. You grind your teeth as she makes slurping sounds and rolls her tongue around it. It seems like she is pleasuring herself with her free hand as she pumps her middle finger and ring finger slowly between her legs. She finishes cleaning it and licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Get up." She commands and you willingly obey.

She crawls on all four from the end to the top of the bed until she reaches the headboard. She sticks her rear towards you and wiggles a bit.

"Your final mission is to please my ass, now get to it."

You go straight to work and are behind her is just a second. You slap your stiff rod between her cheeks before spreading them to see your target. You place the head of your cock and push slightly as you try to enter her backdoor. You slide surprisingly easily inside compared to last time when you realize she had lubed herself beforehand. As you thrust inside her ass, she tenses up in pleasure and stops you monumentally from moving before relaxing enough for you to continue. She grabs hold of the headboard to keep steady as you start doing it faster.

"Ooh yeah, grab my tits! Squeeze them as much as you please!" She yells while her tongue dolls out of her mouth from all the pleasure.

You lay on her back while you keep humping her and cup her swinging melons. You rest your head on her shoulder and massage her breasts while pinching her hard nipples, making her moan louder than before. For each push you slap your hips against her ass and your smooth balls hit her wet pussy. You feel yourself getting ready to burst again and it sounds like she isn't far behind either.

"Mistress, I'm getting close." You grunt into her ear.

"Do it, fill your mistress ass with your filthy sperm! Shot all your delicious goo inside my bum!" She screams.

"Oh Rainbow dash, I LOVE YOU!" You yell as you plunge a last time into her ass and shot whatever you had been holding back inside her. Your wings just manage to get limp, but they extend again as you deliver your final blow.

You feel your load splash inside her as each twitch fills her more and more. The feeling of you Cumming inside her rear was enough to send her over the edge to as she spasms out as she quirts for the third time that night. Her butt-muscle clenches out every last drop of jizz out from your cock.

You pull out, exhausted from all the fucking and fall on your back. A look over at Rainbow dash says you that she is just as tired as you. Her asshole retraces from being spread so far and some of your seeds drip out.

"You really... did a number on me... tonight, didn't you?" She pants. You somehow manage to get enough to crawl up to her so you can look her in the face.

"Anything... for my little... mistress." you reply just as tired. She strokes you firmly over where her hand left a red imprint.

"I hope I didn't went too rough on you."

"I'm fine, just don't get too used to hitting me." You smile faintly. She puts her head on your torso and uses you as a pillow.

"Okay, I'll try. Merry Christmas Feather." She snuggle her nose into your chest before finally resting.

"Merry Christmas Dashie." You stoke her over her colourful hair before falling asleep yourself.

**THE END**


	4. A shy night

**- ****A shy night**** -**

"Do you ever get lonely living all by yourself?" Rainbow dash asks you and snaps you back to reality.

"Lonely? No, why do you ask?"

She had invited you out and now you were sitting at a cafe, her with a latté and you with a normal coffee. It's about halfway through Spring season, but the air still had a bit of that winter gust in it.

"It's just that I almost never meet you unless we're out on a date or something and when I do, you are all by yourself."

"That's just because most of my friends from school lives either in Fillydelphia or Hoofhington or other places far away from here."

"You've been here for a year now and you still haven't made any friends?" She said a bit shocked.

"Well I'm a bit of a loner if you haven't noticed. Remember that I came to the stadium where you train because I didn't want to have my break with the other colour-makers."

"How can I forget?" She smiled. "You were pretty bold about asking for my name and even though I won, I still gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I bought you that red energy drink which I still can't understand why you like." You grimace at the thought of the taste.

"Well you have that kiwi, banana, mango, egg and lemon smoothie. That thing is insanely bitter."

"At least its not that weird punch Pinkie served us at that one party, what did she call it?"

"Gummy's favourite." She giggled. "That's because her little pet-alligator had bathed in it."

"What!?" You almost burn your throat on the coffee as you spit it out. "Are you serious? Why did she let it do that?"

"Because its his favourite." She laughed. "What did you expect when she invited us to Gummy's birthday?"

"I don't know actually, but not a teeth-less alligator." You remember the small reptile without a single tooth. You had felt a bit sorry for it until it had scared Twilight when she had taken a bath and the reveal of the punch-bathing didn't help.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you that Rarity also drank that punch."

"So that's why she was so picky with her food." It made you grin a little at the thought of her drinking the purple crocodile drink. "But about what you asked about me being lonely, where you going anywhere with that?"

"Well, we either stay at your or my place and its just stupid paying for rent at someplace we are just half the time so I though, I mean if you wanted to, that we might..." She stared into her latté as she stirred around in it.

"Move together?" You finish for her.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to."

"Of course I want to, more than anything ever." You reach across the table and grab her hands. "I have been wondering about the same thing, but my place is clearly too small for the two of us."

"Yeah and the walls isn't really soundproof for what we tend to do." Suddenly her phone start plays one of Vinyl scratch latest hit with Octavia and she picked it up.

In the start she had been a bit iffy about having violin in a dub step song, but lately she had been listening more and more to it. You sit and try to piece together the conversation, but the voice on the phone was too low to hear anything specific.

"Okay then, let's go to Twilight." She ends the call and put it back in her pocket. "She wanted to try out a spell and Spike is out digging for gems with Rarity."

"Gem-digging in this weather? That guy is really dedicated to get into her pants." You pick up your gloves and hat from the table.

"I think he already has, but of course, the important and high-class Rarity can't be seen with the library assistant." She jokes as she goes out the door.

"Isn't he a bit too young to do any fooling around like that?" You realize.

"I guess Rarity likes them young." She shrugs and choose to walk for a change instead of flying.

"How did you hear that rumour by the way? You aren't the one normally get around in the rumour-mill."

"You could say I was at the right place on the wrong time." She gives you a devious grin that scares you slightly.

"Are you serious, you walked in on them?"

"Not exactly walked in, more like overheard it. She had closed her shop and I just happened to have something to pick up when I heard them doing it on the second floor. Something about 'Oh fuck my cunt Spike' and 'I love your thick dick deep inside me'. Pretty hardcore if you ask me."

"For Luna sake, you better keep that secret to yourself or it will be a real shit-storm between you two."

"Of course I will, I'm not just a pretty face you know." She gives you a light nudge on the arm.

You reach the giant carved-out tree that had become the town library and Twilight's house. You knock on the door and she opens it with her magic. You enter and see Twilight standing with her back to you. She was trying to memorize something and had opened the door with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks for coming on so short notice." She said with her back still to you.

"We was in town anyway so it wasn't too much stress. What kind of spell is it this time?"

"I've been trying to perfect a cloning spell and I can duplicate any object." She pointed at a table with two identical vases, two glasses of water and a video game controller. "The spell last normally for a day or two before the extra item disappears and now I want to try it on something living." She says and finally turns around and notice that she brought you along.

"that sounds like an awesome trick, try it on Feather." She pushes you forward.

"Hey, I didn't volunteer for any crazy experiment."

"Common, wouldn't you be known for being the first person that used the twin-clone spell?" She leans closer and whisper in your ear. "Just think about all the fun we could have with two of you. It wouldn't be cheating since it's technically you."

The thought of having an alternate self fucking your Dashie wasn't very tempting since you where more interested in two of her, but you give in when she gives you the puppy-eye look. You step up to the white X on the floor she had prepared and you see Twilight starts concentrating on the spell words.

"I have to ask you to trip down to your boxsers Feather." She said a bit embarrassed. "the more elements I have to copy, the more difficult it gets and trust me, copying a person's organs and bones in the right order is hard enough for now."

"Can't you just do it on an animal or something before humans?" You ask and start to get seconds thoughts, but she shook her head.

"I tried to ask Fluttershy to let me try it on Angle, but she refused." You tuck your shirt and pants together and put them on the table.

"Fine, but if I end up all over the walls.."

"Don't worry, I just made small altering in the spell to make it work on living things."

You're about to object to this whole thing when suddenly a giant, invisible hand grabs you and pins you to the floor, making it harder to escape. A purple mist starts to swirl around her outstretched fingertips and quickly spreads to her arms. She shuts her eyes while Rainbow dash stands behind her and just stares at you.

You begin to levitate slightly above the ground, held up by the magic. The purple fog had now wrapped itself Twilight's head and lifting every straw of hair on it. It looked like she had been rubbing her head on a balloon and the though makes you smile until she opened her eyes again which emitted a shining white light. Magical strings of her violet cloud reached out and started slide all over your body. It felt like a thousand of tiny hands was feeling you up and tried to reach every point on your body. You couldn't help yourself to get a slight movement in your undies as the mist gets to them and down your legs.

Suddenly the magical cloud rejected back to the owner and dropped you without a warning on the floor. Twilight's hair fell back down and she got back her pupil and iris after a couple of blinks. You look around the room, but you can't see any other version of yourself.

"You're okay Twilight?" Rainbow dash helped her friend up from the floor.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Did it work?" She looks around the room for the clone.

"Sorry Twi, it's still just one of me here."

"That can't be right." She picked up the book and flipped frantically through it. "I'm sure I did it just right."

"Maybe its delayed." you suggest.

Yeah, maybe you just have to wait a little?"

"Maybe, but you guys probably don't have time to sit around here all day to wait for something to happened. If you start to feel strange or get any side-affects just give me a call okay."

"You got it." you start to dress up when Rainbow dash's phone rings again.

"Sure, I can ask him, Feather doing anything special tomorrow?"

"No, why?" You pull the sweater over your head.

"Fluttershy want us to help her with some extra animals she just got in."

"No problem."

"Make sure to call me if something happens to you Feather." Twilight reminds you as you leave the library and you give her the thumbs up over the shoulder.

You wake up the next morning by a small ray of light sneaks through the shutters and hit you in the eyes. You rub the sleep out of them and swing your legs over the bed. You sleepwalk over to the bathroom and look yourself in the mirror if there was any changes from the magic. You still had the same short, red hair with the same two leaf green eyes and a muscular upper-body from all the training you and Rainbow dash had been doing the past year. You start your morning routine by taking a piss when you notice that Twilight magic had an affect. You hurry back to the bed to pick up your phone and call her up.

"Hmmm, hello?" Twilight groans on the other end. You through a look at the clock and realize it's pretty early in the morning.

"Um, good morning Twilight. I know it's a bit early, but you told me I where to call you if I found out what the spell did."

"Oh, did something happen?" She suddenly sounds more awake.

"Yeah, but not the way you wanted it to."

"Come by the library, I will call up Rainbow dash too."

You dress up and grab a jacket as you go out the door. You hurry down the stairs of the complex, out the door and fly off as soon you got outside. After a short flight you land on her doorstep and blows a pile of leaves all over the entrance. You storm in without knocking and find that Dashie already was there, talking with Twilight. You wondered if Spike's gem digging with Rarity had resolved into a sleepover when you hear a faint snoring from upstairs.

"Ah, there you are." Twilight says and tries to look over your shoulder. "Is it just one of you?"

"Yes I said the spell had done something, but a bit different."

"Well what's all the fuzz about then?" Rainbow dash complained.

You take a deep breath before pulling down your pants. In retrospect you could have planned the reveal a bit better, but in the moment you didn't think too much of it, probably a side-effect of being so much around Rainbow dash. Their expressions were almost the same except for Dashie looked a bit more amused than Twilight who was mostly shocked. About an inch above where your penis started was now a total identical one down to the vain.

"Well this is certainly an unexpected turn of events." She kneels down before you to take a closer look. "A twin penis."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Rainbow dash yelled.

"I'm not going to do anything Dash, I'm just going to see what went wrong with the spell."

"You better not try any funny business." She cross her arms irritated.

"Calm down, I already have a boyfriend." Twilight looks over at Dash which has a very surprised look on her face. "Why so shocked?"

"Sorry, it's just a bit difficult to think that egghead Twilight sparkle has managed to get her nose out of her books long enough to find a boy."

"Well I met him online, but we have used web-cams so I know it's no sort of internet scams. His name is Dusk shine, he lives in Hoofhington and works at the city's library." She smiled.

"At least you got something in common then." Dashie said back to her sarcastic self. "Have you had any sex-cam sections yet?"

"Could we take this conversation after the inspection?" You say inpatient with your pants still around your knees.

"Oh right, sorry." Twilight pulls a pencil out from behind her ear. She lifts the upper member and tries not to touch it herself.

"Hmm, it looks just like the original, but I wonder if it functionary too." She blush slightly as if it were her first time seeing a penis up in close.

"I already checked that this morning when I went to the bathroom and in case of urinating they both work."

"Interesting, do you feel anything when I do this?" She poked the upper one with the sharpened end of the pencil.

"Ow, yes and I actually felt it in the lower one too."

"So the nerve-system is divided between the two of them..." She said pondering.

"Well, do you think you could reverse the spell?"

"Why would you want to get rid of something like this?" Dash exclaimed.

"Because if I get erect, I probably will faint from the blood loss."

"No I'll think you will be okay." Twilight commented. "Since your body's volume has increased, your blood amount will have increased to compose for it." You look over at Rainbow dash which bites her underlip with a joyful smile when you notice the time.

"Hey aren't we suppose to meet up with Fluttershy soon?" She turns around and notice the time.

"Oh shit, we have to hurry. Pull up your pants and let's get going already." You put them on again and start to putt on your jacket.

"The affect normally last for a day or two, now I'm not sure how long it will last."

"Well let's hope it takes a while before it stops working." Dashie jokes as she pushes you out the door and you hear Twilight giggle over your shoulder.

"Hey Fluttershy, sorry we're late, had to stopped by Twilight for some spell checking." Dash said as you land in front of the small bridge where the pink-haired girl waited. She was wearing her normal moss-green sweater with a turtleneck and a brown skirt that ended by her knees.

"Oh that's fine, I have manage to just about keep track of them until now." She looked over at you, but didn't meet your eyes and quickly looked over at Rainbow dash again. "But I'm glad you got here when you did. Dashie, if you could help me feed the chickens and rabbits, I will help Feather with the goats."

You don't really like goats or anything on four legs that reached you higher than your hip, but you followed her to the back where there were five-six of the horned bastards with their grey beards and gloomy eyes. She gives you a bucket with different vegetables to them and shows you how you were suppose give them it.

"So how is it between you and Rainbow Dash?" She asks you as you give one of the goats a potato.

"It's pretty good, we actually have been talking about moving together." The greedy goat ate the root fruit in one gulp and you just about manage saved your fingers.

"Oh, isn't that a bit hasty?" She sounded almost sad.

"Well we have been together for a year now so it seems right to move together."

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry, I just…" You look over at her was about to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" You walk over to her to check if the goat had bit her or something.

"Oh its nothing, I'm just happy for you two. Moving together is certainly a step in the right direction." She wipes her eyes with the sleeves and gives you a smile, but something about it didn't seem right. "Now come on, let's finish feeding these hungry fellows." One of them nudge you with his horns to get you to give him more to eat.

By the end of the day it felt like you had feed and petted almost every animal there was except for elephants, penguins and tigers, but you had seen an ostrich and a flamingo. Rainbow Dash was covered in feathers from ducks and chicken and you found an eagle feather of all things when you picked them off her. You plump down in the sofa, tired after all the care-taking, but Fluttershy seemed to be fine as she was singing in the kitchen while she prepared something to eat.

"Oh my, I forgot to buy milk today, could you fly down to the store and get some Dash?"

"Sure Fluttershy." She stands back up irritated and stretched her wings. "I'll be back in a jiffy." She yells before leaving.

You sit on the couch and lean your head backwards with your eyes closed, feeling you could just fall asleep right there.

"Seems like it's just you and me here Feather." Fluttershy said suddenly very close.

You open your eyes to stare up at her leaning over you. You stand up so quick you almost knock your head with hers. She had change into a yellow shirt that looked like it had been washed too many times since he could see the bra beneath and it was no that her bust was bigger than Dashie's. She folds her hands by her crotch which pushes her chest closer to together while looking innocent with her blue eyes.

"Ehm, yeah, it seems so, hehe." You nervously laugh.

"Why don't you come over here and sit with me?" She got in the sofa and patted the seat beside her.

You carefully sit down again and Fluttershy seems to scoop closer as she grinned her hands together nervously and blushed furiously.

"Why were you crying earlier?" You finally ask her. "I know it wasn't of joy, you looked more sad than anything."

"It was that obvious? I kinda have a..." She whispered the last part too low for you to understand.

"Come again?"

"I have a..." again she whispered too low for hearing.

"One last time."

"I have a crush on you!" She cracked and almost yelled before creeping down to her quiet self. This sudden outburst gave you quite the chock, not to mention her love confession.

"For how long?"

"Since I first saw you at your welcoming party Pinkie threw for you. When Rainbow dash said she was your trainer, I thought I might have a chance to get to know you better, but then you came with the announcement of you and Dash being a couple on Christmas eve." You remember she seemed more withdrawn after Dashie had ran upstairs. "I hoped you were just a temporary love interest for her, but now that you are moving together..." She broke down in tears and buried her face in her hands.

This whole predicament was a complete mess, being alone with someone that had a secret crush on you, crying. You debate with yourself for a second before putting your arms around her to try to calm her down. She looks up at you with tear-filled eyes and a quivering lip.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. You are a really cute and pretty girl and I'm sure there are a lot of guys in Ponyville that would give anything to be with a girl like you, but it just so happened that I'm already is with Rainbow dash."

You hear the door click as Dash came back. You where about to get up and tell her about what just happened when she grabs hold of you and locks her lips with yours. The sudden force she used to hold you caught you off guard and she was surprisingly strong for her size. In the corner of your eye you see Rainbow dash enter the room.

"I say I would be back in a-" She froze as she saw what was going on. You manage to free yourself from Fluttershy's grip, but it was too late.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She yelled.

"Dashie please, I can explain."You hold Fluttershy an arm-length away from you when you notice you're holding her on the chest and quickly remove them.

"No, I don't wanna hear it!" She said furious and slammed the milk carton on the table. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me!"

"Well, actually I-" Fluttershy started, but you interrupt her her.

"Why would I even cheat on you Dashie? Just let me explain."

"No, I'm not interested to listen to your lies and don't call me Dashie again!"

"To tell the truth I-" She tried to speak up, but again she was was ignored.

"I have no reason to cheat on you, just hear me out."

"Oh I could think of a couple of reasons. Am I not pretty enough for you anymore or is my boobs too small for you maybe?!" She began to tear up and her voice started to tremble. "You know what, this is starting to remind of what Gilda did to me!"

"IT WAS ME!" Fluttershy yelled.

"What?" Rainbow dash suddenly calmed down. "Why Fluttershy, why did you try to steal my boyfriend?"

"Because... because I was jealous of you." She mumbled and rubbed her hands uncomfortable together. "I have had a crush on him since I met him and since you didn't tell anyone I thought he was free, but after the reveal on Christmas I have had problem thinking of anything but him."

"Oh Flutter." She leaned down and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, you must be heartbroken." She looks over at you. "I'm sorry for not listening to you Feather, you know how stubborn I can be sometimes."

"It's alright, we all make mistakes from time to time."

She stands up and look from you to Fluttershy and back again and it looks like she got a devious idea.

"No, its not alright and think I just got an idea of how I can owe you both up." She reach out her hand towards you and you understand her plan.

"As long as it's fine with you."

"Of course, why do you think I'm suggesting it?"

You grab her hand and let her pull you up, immediately giving you a kiss. You press your tongue against her mouth and she let you enter as she slides hers into your mouth. Fluttershy squirms on the couch while biting her index finger on one hand and the other between her crossed legs.

"Could you please don't do that in front of me, I'm in heat."

"Oh, that's just perfect." Dashie breaks the deep kiss to smile to Fluttershy. "You're going to love this."

She went down on her knees and turned you towards her before pulling your pants and undies down, completely exposing your two half-stiff penises. She stopped squirming and her jaw dropped by the sudden and very unexpected reveal.

"Remember when I said we had to stop by Twilight earlier?" Dashie smiled. "She had tried to duplicate Feather, but her spell went wrong and this is the result."

Fluttershy didn't say a thing, but slid off the sofa and down on her knees beside Rainbow dash to get a closer look at them. She just stared at them in awe at them before poking the upper ones head with a slightly sharp nail. You bit your teeth by the small prick and she quickly pull her hand back as a tiny drop of blood came out.

"It's, it's real!" She exclaims. "I thought you were pulling my leg, but it's real."

"Of course it is. The spell is experimental and we don't know how long it will last so I thought just him and me would have some fun, but I've decided to share this experiences with you." She stood back up and through her arms over your shoulders, hugging you from behind and her breasts pressing against your back.

"I.. I don't really know what to do, it's my first time."

"Well then it's about time you learned. Let's start with something simple like a blow-job, just suck on it like you're drinking a milkshake while you jerk him off with your hand." She pretended to give a blow-job as she shook her hand in front of her face.

Fluttershy swallows as she takes a firm grip on the lower one and carefully starts to stroke it. You moan from the slow massage which makes Fluttershy smiles a bit when she hears her effort isn't going unnoticed and she begins to move faster while having her face right in front of the erecting penises.

Rainbow dash pulls your eyes from her friend and makes you concentrate on her instead. She kiss you again and this time she kept rolling her tongue around in your mouth and you did likewise.

Fluttershy had started breathing warm air on the tip and her tongue hanging a bit out before giving it a tempting lick. She seemed to like it since she began to roll her tongue around the head. She took the head partly in her mouth and sucked it carefully and tickled it with her tongue.

Dash hands had slid down your body to the brim of your shirt before she pulled it over your head. She puts her hands back on your now bare chest with a short-haired mat of red chest hair and braided her fingers into them. You reached behind you and fumbled until you found her stomach and slipped them down and into her pants where you easily found her already damping sex. You slip your middle and ring finger inside which causes her to yelp slightly into your mouth.

Fluttershy was now moving at twice her starting speed and had taken your head inside as she started to go further down your shaft. The feeling of her tongue twirling inside your foreskin was amazing, almost as good as Dash's.

"Now Feather, how is she?" She asks you.

"She's awesome as a first-timer, almost as good as you."

Fluttershy seemed a bit offended since she suddenly took your whole length down to your balls. Her gag-muscle twitch around the cock head and her nose tickled the underside of the upper shaft.

"Wow, she jumped right to the deepthroating without a lesson. She is quite impa- Aah!" Dashie suddenly yelps as you drive your fingers deep inside her due to the sudden pleasure of your dick.

"Sorry Dashie, its just that she almost made me go off." You excuse yourself as you panted.

"No, it's okay, it was actually very good, just a bit sudden. Don't stop now, keep going."

Fluttershy pulled the cock out of her mouth and coughs quietly.

"It tastes a bit weird, but I kinda like it." She says as she jerks you off.

"You better get used to it since boys love when you suck them off and it's an easy way to lube them." Rainbow dash panted as you kept massaging her pussy. "They especially if you use your breasts to get them off."

She looked down at her big bust a bit insecure before pulling it down to the bra, giving you a amazing view of her cleavage.

"Is that true Feather, would you like me to take your twin cocks between my boobs?"

"Oh yes, I'd loved to."

"Hey, don't be greedy now, let me take at least one." Dashie pulled her own shirt off and opened her bra. "Let's get him on his back."

Before you could do anything, your fingers slip out of her as she takes you under the arms and Fluttershy lifts your feet. They carry you between them up the stairs and into Fluttershy's bedroom that had quite a fluffy duvet. You get thrown on the bed while the girls help each other out of their clothes. Fluttershy blushed like crazy and tried to cover herself slightly as she only stood there in her yellow panties and bra while Dashie stood smiling in just her undies.

"Well, well, well, seems like our little shy friend likes having easy access to her breasts." She unbuttoned Fluttershy's bra on the front which gave her released boobs a small bounce.

She bit the knuckle on her index finger and her cheeks flushed red as her friend gave her chest a closer inspection.

"Wow, look at these jugs, if I didn't know better I would say you were a mother. Do you lactate from them?"

"Uhm... about every three month, sometimes more." She almost whispers and tries to hide in her long, pink hair.

"You're certainly gonna get them emptied tonight." She put her mouth to her left breast and started to suck on it.

She squealed as Dash sucked her left nipple and pinched her right. She put her hand down her panties and started to stimulate her pussy. Her yellow wings stiffened up as white fluid ran down Dashies chin.

"Hmm, your milk is delicious Flutter, you should let Feather taste them too." She said as she licked her lips.

She pulled her to the bed and removed her last piece of clothing before making her sit across your stomach, making her chest meet your face as she leaned forwards. You give them a tempting lift to see how heavy they were. They were definitely bigger than Dashies and somewhat softer. You squeeze them softly which made her smooth flesh spill between your fingers and made her flinch a little.

"You have some beautiful breasts Fluttershy. I bet lots of guys would do anything to be in my position right now." You rolled your thumbs around her nipples, making her shiver slightly.

"Please stop teasing and lets just do it." She breathed heavily.

"Inpatient are we? Well, if you want so." You brought her chest closer together and you start to suck both her nipples.

She grabbed you hard around your shoulder as you suck her sweet-tasting milk from her breasts. You suddenly feel a wetness around your upper penis and Fluttershy suddenly yelps. A quick look down gives you the answer as you see some rainbow-coloured pubic hair and her middle finger rubbing over Fluttershy's wet pussy.

"I hope you didn't forget about me?"

"Of course not, just got my hands full over here."

"Hope you don't mind me taking what I want."

"Go ahead."

You feel her sit back up before putting the lower one against her rear. You go back to working on Fluttershy's breasts and almost bite her when Dashie sat back down, penetrating herself on your two cocks. She starts to pump them slowly at first, but quickly speeding up and continue to finger her friend. The feeling of the double penetration and the taste of Fluttershy's milk was almost too much for you.

"Uhm, Dashie, could you, aah, go deeper please?" Fluttershy plead.

"Sure thing." She panted and replaced the soft rubbing by drilling two fingers inside her. "How's that?"

"Oh yes, I love it, it feels so much better than doing it alone!" She yells and spread her wings. "Oh sweet Celestia, I'm getting close, I'm so close!"

"Aah, I can't hold it any longer either, I'm cumming too, I'M CUMMING!"

Dashie spread her wings as she spasm out and clenched hard around your double members. Her orgasm made her drive her fingers deeper inside Fluttershy, sending her over the edge too as she squirted her juices on your stomach. Feeling and hearing the girls cum drives you over the edge as well and you feel your dicks twitch inside Rainbow dash, coating her inner walls with your sperm.

"Oh god, that felt good." Rainbow dash moaned as she pulled the cocks out of her drenched holes. "Now Fluttershy, I think it's time for you to get a taste of what a man's cum taste like."

Dash moved from the bed over to a chair. She spread her legs as far apart as she could and used two fingers to part her pussy lips. Fluttershy understood what she wanted her to do, but it didn't look like she had anything against it as she got out of the bed and crawled on all four over to her.

"So, uhm, how am I suppose to do it when it is a girl?" She suddenly got insecure.

"You're just suppose to dig your tongue as deep in as possible, but go careful at first. From there you pretty much know what to do."

"Okay, I'll try."

You watch as she placed her hands by her friends hips and replace her fingers with her thumbs to keep the lips spread. She slowly drags her tongue around Dashie's outer lips and is rewarded by a loud moan from her. After a few rounds she starts to make her way deeper into her vagina, dragging out more moans from Dashie.

"Ooh god, you're good at this." She moans.

"Care if I bump in?" You stand up from the bed.

"Please Feather, it feels like I'm burning up down there. Please help me put it out." She lifted her rear towards you.

"You're okay with me putting it in your ass?"

"Yes, just do it already." She pleaded.

You answer her request as you poke her rear with your lower member. You carefully start to push inside, but she was way tighter than Rainbow dash was and can't you manage to get further in that just your head.

"Flutter, you have to relax more or I won't get in." You grunt.

"Oh, sorry, I will."

She relaxed slightly and you manage to push half of your length inside her before having to stop. You began to move in and out as Fluttershy bury her face in Dash's crotch and moans into her vagina from the anal pleasure. The other penis rubs up against her back between her butt cheeks as you continue to thrust in and out. You feel the pressure start to build up again.

"Oh yes Fluttershy, finger me, finger my pussy." Dashie pushed her head further down with one hand and massaged her breast.

She removed one hand from her hip and stuck her index and middle finger inside her. She had no plans to take things slow since she moved them quickly in and out while lapping crazily on her clit. The sudden jolt of pleasure make Dashie arch back and scream in ecstasy as she climax again and sprayed her juices into Fluttershy's awaiting mouth. Her scream sets you off and you shoot a load inside her ass and another over her back that almost hit her wings. It seems to be too much for her too as her anus clenches around your rod, squeezing out every last drop of jizz from your cock before releasing you.

"So that's how *****pant* it feels to have *pant* a man inside." Fluttershy breathed. "It felt amazing."

"I know right? Well I'm spent for the night." She stretched her arms above her head.

"Not yet, I have one last request." You stood back up and whispered your suggestion in her ear. A smile spread across her face when she heard it.

"A bit kinky, but I like it." You don't really how it could be any more kinky than anything else you had been doing that night.

She hurried down stairs to get the thing you requested, leaving you alone with a naked and horny Fluttershy.

"I hope you know this is just a one time thing." You say to her. "Your friends would never forgive me if they found out I was sleeping with you and Dashie."

"I know and I'm sorry for pulling you into this."

"No Fluttershy, you haven't done anything wrong. I have been quite enjoying myself so far, I just wanted to make sure you knew this can't continue. You have to forget about me and find someone else."

"You should try to make the moves on Big Mac." Rainbow dash comes back. "I have seen the looks in his eyes whenever your around."

"Big Mac, Applejack's brother? I don't know, he is pretty handsome, but would he interested in a girl like me and not just because of these." She folded her arms under her chest, pushing it further up.

"Of course he loves you, you have so much in common. You both are very quiet and your both are good with animals. Besides, I heard he's quite a hunch." Fluttershy blushed up again as she thought about it.

"Okay then, I will try, but what if he ever wants to, uhm, do me there?" She points at her crotch.

"That's why I got this." She showed her the small package she had been holding in her hand. "You should always use a condom unless you goes on pills like me or try to get pregnant."

"Before we start again, I need to know if you're okay with me taking your virginity."

"Yes, I want to know how it feels so I can be the best for Big Mac." She said confident.

"That's the spirit, now put it on and let's get going." Rainbow dash tore the package half off an threw it to her.

She carefully took the fellow lube-covered rubber circle out of the blue package and walked on her knees over to the bed where you were waiting. She pinched the tip of the condom before rolling it down the upper stiff cock.

"Okay, now carefully put it in while facing me." She does as you say and puts the tip of the condom member through her outer lips.

"Now you sit down on the other one Dashie." You wave her closer and she sits across your legs.

"You ready?" She asked her friend who just nodded. "On three. One, two, three."

They both sat down on the twin cocks on the same time, both taking the whole length in. Fluttershy cried out in pain and a bit of blood ran down around the condom.

"I'm okay, it was just a bit sudden that's all." She said when she saw your concerned look.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, the worst thing is over now and it's only good ahead. If it helps any, this means you're a real woman now." Dash smiled. "Shall we continue?" Fluttershy nodded.

They pulled up slowly before sitting down again and this time there was no painful scream. The started to speed up while keeping the same rhythm as the hammered down on your lap that almost gave in under the weigh of the two girls, but enjoyed it too much to complain. Dash grabbed Fluttershy's swinging breasts and pinched her nipples so a small amount of milk ran down her fingers. They started breathing heavily and Fluttershy leaned her head back, locking her lips with Dashie's into a passionate kiss. Their wings extended, hinting that they were about to climax and you feel that you're not too far behind.

"Oh god, it feels so fucking good! Fuck me deeper Feather, deeper, harder!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh my, it feels amazing! I think, I think I'm about to cum!" Fluttershy panted loudly.

"I'm about to burst too." You grunt between your teeth.

"All together, all cum together at once! Let delicious goo gush deep inside my womb Feather, IMPRAGNATE ME!"

The final yell from Rainbow dash sets you of as you thrust inside them a last time before shooting your third and biggest load that night. The girls screams in pleasure as your cocks twitch inside them. As you spray your seeds inside Dashie and Fluttersh's condom, your cocks get covered by their warm fluids as they clench around your rods, draining them for any leftovers. Rainbow dash squeezes Fluttershy's boobs hard against her chest while pinching her nipples harder, causing her to literally shoot out milk.

Fluttershy falls limp onto your chest as she breath heavily quickly followed by Dashie on top of her again. The weight was too much for you and you push them onto the bed besides you. You where about to take off the condom when you see it was only one penis down there with a cum-filled condom on the bed.

"_Seems like I just had to tire out the extra member out before it disappeared."_ You thought to yourself as you tied up the condom so it wouldn't spill anywhere. You lay down to rest and you look over at the two girls beside you with Dash on the other side of Fluttershy which seems to be asleep already.

"Dashie?" You try to whisper not to wake Fluttershy. "What did you mean at the end there, about me impregnating you?"

She looked over at you with a tired sly smile. "I forgot to take my pills this week and it's around that time of the month."

"Are you kidding me?" You say a bit too loud, but quickly hush down. "Are you trying to get pregnant?"

"Maybe, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, more than anything in the world, but I just wished you would have told me before."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I just don't want to let this sort of things happen again."

"Well this just gives us more the reason to move together, if not for ourselves, but also for the child." She laughs a bit at you.

"You just knocked me up and you're already talking like it's been a month."

"Well sorry for being a hopeless romantic." You both lean over Fluttershy for a last kiss before falling asleep as well in a double embracing hug around Fluttershy.

**THE END**


	5. A rainbow in the end of the tunnel

**- ****A rainbow in the end of the tunnel**** -**

"Hey Feather, look at this." She showed you the message she had gotten.

You where standing in line to get an autograph from Spitfire of the Wonder Bolts after having seen their latest performance in Cloudsdale.

Rainbow dash had gotten a message from Pinkie with a picture of herself giving Applejack a very passionate kiss on the mouth and she seemed to be enjoying pretty much. "Found out I was gay for strong, beautiful farmers :p Just though I'd let you know. Pinx."

"That's certainly a surprise, but it's typical Pinkie. Five bucks says AJ will be the man in the relationship."

No argument here, but wasn't she with someone else at the cinema before Christmas?"

"Probably just someone stuck in the friend zone." The crowd moved slightly and you take one step forward.

It wasn't long now till' you could reach the signing table. You had brought Scootaloo with you, since she had helped you with the moving and been quite useful. She had offered to help if they took her to the Wonder Bolt performance and now she was sitting on your shoulders while holding on to the poster from last Christmas she was going to get signed.

"Eww, why is Pinkie kissing Applejack on the mouth, that's gross." She said when she saw the picture.

"It's difficult to explain, but I'm sure you're parents can tell you it better than I."

"Well, ehm... To tell the truth, I don't have any parents, I'm actually an orphan."

"What? Then why did you say you had gotten permission from your parents to come with us then?" Rainbow dash asked.

"By parents I meant the caretakers of us orphans, Miss Flitter and Cloudchaser. They are really nice women, but I still want someone to be my real family."

The sudden change of conversation made you and Rainbow go quiet for a minute as you stood in the line in silence as it slowly moves forwards. You put the magenta-haired girl down when you got up to the table and she holds her poster out with a big smile to the woman with the flaming orange hair.

"Now who is it to?" She asks.

"T-to Scootaloo with two os'." She smiles widely and her small wings flaps in excitement. The Wonder Bolt captain finished the signing with her normal quote, 'You can go far.' before handing it back.

"Next." Rainbow dash steps up to her with a photo of the captain that already had a dozen other signatures from before. "Hey, I know you. You are the granddaughter of Firefly, Rainbow dash, isn't it?"

"Y-yes ma'am, that's right." She said proud.

"That's what I thought, you're starting to build up quite the reputation. The last thing we heard about you was that someone was gathering autographs from us for a Christmas gift for you together with a uniform."

"Oh yes, that was my boyfriend Feather here." She pulled you closer to her. "It was a very wonderful gift."

"I see." She added another signature to the already overfilled photo.

"That's amazing, the Wonder Bolts knows you by name." Scootaloo jumped just as Pinkie used to do when she got exited. "Do you think they will ask you to join them?"

"Who knows, maybe I'll take over for Thunder Wing since he's starting to drag a bit on the years?" Rainbow dash joked. "Now you should hurry on home, it's starting to get late."

You exited the stadium and was met with an orange sunset. Scootaloo looked a bit sour for having to leave, but she said goodbye and took off back to Ponyville with her poster in hand.

"She's such a nice girl." You comment as you start on your flight home. "I feel a bit bad for her, being an orphan without a real mom and dad."

"Yeah, growing up without parents can be tough, but she will survive."

You remember she grew up with her grandmother without her parents and you understood how she felt. You turn around a thick cloud and go in for landing to what had been Rainbow dash's house, but now was the living place for you both. She goes out to the kitchen to get two bottles of water while you plunged into the sofa.

"Dammit, my wings are starting to stiffen up." She complained as she threw you your bottle. "Do you mind massaging them?"

"Of course I don't." You take a big swig before she sat down with her legs crossed on the sofa beside you and spread her wings.

You start massaging around the meeting joint between her wings and back. She moans in satisfaction and you continue up the first wing bone to the other joint. It amazes you how thin the bones are and still they were strong enough to lift someone off the ground without breaking.

"I've been wondering, maybe we should adopt Scootaloo."

"She just told us she was an orphan and you already want to adopt her? Isn't that a bit sudden?" You reach the second point on her wings and continue out to the tip of them.

"Well I have had the chance to see how she is for half a year now and she seems quite found of you. You're like a role model for her, she even tries to act like you. Remember the time you and her where flying around and she crashed into that tree? She got a bad nosebleed, but she didn't shed a tear."

"That's just it, I don't think I'm the best role model for her. I would rather she chose Fluttershy since then I wouldn't have to worry for her doing the dangerous things I'm doing like free falling or breaking the sound barrier."

"You can't hope that she wouldn't do anything stupid ever or she'll end up being afraid of everything. Besides, that's just what will make you a great mother." You finish the massage and put your head on her shoulder while hugging her around the waist.

"What about down here then?" She placed her hands on your. "What about me being pregnant?"

"It's been a week now and the tests are negative so I think the incident at Fluttershy's place was a dud."

"You don't think the spell have made you sterile?" She asked concerned.

"I really hope not." You suddenly realize the terrible side-effect. "I can get it checked as soon as possible." You slowly nudge your hands down towards her shorts lining.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She said in a warning tone.

"Maybe, is it working?"

"I don't know, that depends on how good you can make me feel." Her tone goes from angry to tempting and you take the hint.

She lean her head back for you to kiss her and you lock your lips with hers. You taste that she's wearing that sweet strawberry lipstick that you like. She pressed her tongue against your lips to get inside and you let her in as you slide into hers.

You continue to move one hand lower down while sneaking the other up under her shirt. You feel she has quite a muscular stomach as you run your fingers over them, but not in a overly trained way.

Your other hand smoothly cares the outer lines of her hot sex before rubbing your ring and middle finger over her lower lips. She moans loudly into your mouth as you slide your index finger deep inside her moist crevasse while rolling your thumb around her clit a bit rough.

Your hand on her stomach had moved further up under her bra and was now cupping her soft, round breast and playing with her stiff nipple. Your kiss had trailed down from her mouth to her neck and you start to nibble on her shoulder.

"Hmm, oh you're getting really good at this." She moans.

"Someone has to help your athletics with your stamina." You say and twirl your finger inside her.

Her moans goes over to panting as her pussy gets more moist. She readjusts herself further back and presses her rear against the growing bulge in your pants. She sneaks her hands behind her back and unzip your flier. She manage to pull it out and started to stroke you when she suddenly stood up.

"Oh, I almost forgot to stretch out."

"Is now really a time to do that?" Your dick stands pretty erect out of the flier.

"Then join me." She starts to strip down to only her light blue bra and panties and you follow her example. "Good, now put my leg over your shoulder."

She lied down on the soft carpet on the side while giving you a sexy look. She lifted her right leg strait up, giving you a good view of her pussy since her panties where pulled over at on one side. You got on your knees and did as she asked while teasing your cock into her inviting hole before plunging inside her. You slide in with ease since she was already soaked and she comes with pleased moans as you begin to thrust deeper inside. It feels a bit different to do her from the side like this, but it still felt as amazing as usual. Dashie pulled up her bra and took her breast to her mouth and started sucking on them while you placed a firm grip on the other. You feel you start to reach you limit as Dash's frantic panting grows louder and louder.

"You feel so good Dashie, I'm getting close." You grunt.

"Oh, please wait, I want to do it standing." Your painfully close, but you do as she asks and help her up on one foot.

She leaned against the wall with one leg still over your shoulder and you continue to hammer inside her. There is a small difference with her standing which is that she seems a bit more loose since her legs are further spread, but just slightly. It doesn't take you long to catch up to where you fell off, but she feels to be ahead of you as her inner walls clenches around your throbbing member.

"YES, OH CELESTIA YES, DEEPER, YES, RIGHT THERE! Aah, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!"

She screams your name as her cunt tightens and her warm fluids gushes around your cock. You stand at the tip of release, but it just about escapes you. Dash calms down enough from her climax that she noticed you still hadn't had yours and she looks at you in confusion.

"Sorry, I fell out of the rhythm." You where about to pull out, but she pulls you in again.

"Oh no you don't, if I cum you cum so you stay in there until you do." She lowers her leg to your waist and raise the other while holding herself up against the wall. She removes her hand and quickly clings around your shoulder and you grab her back so she didn't fall. "Now fuck me until you cum."

You move your hands to her soft rear and lift her before letting her hips slap against yours. You continue the motion as you keep thrusting as deep as you can into her and the slapping becomes faster and louder. Rainbow dash starts to pant heavily as her lust shows in her face, her tongue dolls out of her mouth and her eyes roll up in her head.

"Aah, I love your cock thrusting deep inside me Feather! I love the feeling of you fucking my brains out! Please cum, fill me with your seed, impregnate me again! Oh yes, fuck me harder, I'm cumming again! Are you ready?" She clenches her teeth and digs her nails into your shoulders as she tries to hold back her burst.

"Yes, I'm almost there. Oh Dashie, I love you so much!"

"AAAH, I LOVE YOU TOO!" She clutches her legs hard and presses herself all the way down your shaft and you feel your tip hit the end of her tunnel as you unleash the largest load you ever had. Your sperm fills her almost instantaneously and gushes out and past your member onto the floor. She pulls your face into her boobs as she shivers in her own second climax and her juices mix with yours. You stand frozen for a couple of seconds before your legs gave in under you and you fell onto the couch again. You sit panting with Dash sitting on your lap with your dick deep inside her as the overflow of jizz still seeping out onto the divan, but none of you have power enough to move.

"That... was the... best sex... ever." Dashie finally manage to say and fell over on the couch beside you. "This time there... is no doubt you... seeded me."

You are too tired to speak so you rest your head on her shoulder in an attempt to whisper it instead, but she seems to understand as she strokes you cheek.

"I know, you don't have to... say it. You know it will be longer... in between times if we decide to... adopt her?" You nod slightly and she puts her head against yours with a smile. "Fine, you win."

You barely heard the last thing she said as you slip into a deep sleep.

You wake up to the smell of fried eggs, but it was something off with it. You notice you're not lying on Dashie's shoulder, but on a pillow with a blanket over you. You see your clothes in a heap on the floor and you start to put them on.

"Look who's finally decided to wake up." Rainbow Dash comes out from the kitchen with an apron of all things. "I thought I would make you a special breakfast, but it's not so easy as Rarity told me it would be."

"You didn't have to do that, just-" You where interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. "I'll get it."

You open the door to find the Wonder Bolt's captain Spitfire standing on your doorstep. She was wearing the official Wonder Bolt jacket that looked almost like the one Rainbow dash had with her jump suit beneath and her flying goggles on her forehead. Her hair was set up in her usual flaming figure she used to have on the shows.

"Hello there Feather, is Rainbow dash home?" You hear something chatter in the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, please come in." You open the door for her and she steps inside. She takes off her jacket and hangs it by the door before looking around in the combined entrance/living room. "Just make yourself at home, I'll just go and get her." You say and hurry into the kitchen where Dashie was picking up the shard's from a plate.

"Seriously, is Spitfire sitting in our living room?" She whispered.

"Yes, now forget about those and go out there, she is asking for you." She almost got as pale as the plate pieces she was holding. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just joking about it." She said to herself and rolled the pieces into the apron.

You followed her out where Spitfire had found herself comfortable in one of the leather armchairs and you sit down on the couch. Dashie puts up a warm smile to your guest, but it didn't quite reatch her eyes.

"Hello Dashie, I hope it's okay if I call you that?"

"Yeah, most people call me that anyway." She says a bit nervous and you don't blame her.

You still can't really believe Spitfire just showed up on your doorstep like this when another thought pops up, why is she here for anyway.

"You might be wondering what I'm doing here." She said as is she had read your mind.

"I'm not really sure, but I have a hunch."

"You might have heard rumors about Thunder wing retiring, leaving a place open in our alpha team. You have sent some impressing videos to us of your skills and we have decided that we want to offer you a place in our circle as a recruit." She pulled a golden pin from her pocket with the Wonder Bolt symbol on it and placed it on the table.

Your jaw drops as you stare in awe from the pin to Spitfire and back. "That is amazing news Dash." You put a hand on her shoulder. "It's what you always wanted."

She didn't look as happy as you thought she would, she actually seemed a bit sad.

"You're really putting me on the spot her Fire, I have to think about this for a bit." The captain nodded understanding.

"I understand. We leave tomorrow so don't take too long." You start to stand up, but she stops with a hand motion. "Don't worry, I can find my way out myself." She stands up and puts on her jacket before leaving.

"Why did you say that, this is your life-long dream so why did you say you needed time?" You say as soon as the door locks behind Spitfire.

"Shut up, you don't make it any easier for me." She said suddenly pissed and buried face in her hands. "If I say yes, I have to leave Cloudsdale, my friends and I have to leave you. It's still my highest wish since I was little, oh why did she have to ask me?" You try to comfort her, but she push you away. "Please, just give some time alone to think."

You don't really want to leave her alone with her dilemma, but do does as she asks and you take your jacket. You where about to leave for a walk when you look at your girlfriend one last time with her head filled with decisions.

"Remember Dashie, I'll always love you whatever you choose."

It doesn't seem to be the right thing to say since she grabs a glass on the table and throws it towards you. You get outside as the glass chatters against the wall next to the door frame. You decide to do as she said and you start going aimlessly into the shopping street. It wasn't many stores up in Cloudsdale since it would be stupid to only set a business to someplace only certain people could reach, but it was some stores that managed this handicap. There was some others also milling around and ironically enough mostly couples going hand in hand and talking. You go up to the fountain in the middle of the place with clear water squirting out of the top. You look at your reflection in the water which stares back at you with the same depressed look. You hadn't had time to shave lately and you start to get a red, shabby beard, not really the dream type and more like a bum.

"Feather quality, is that really you?" You turn around as someone calls you old name to see a guy with blue hair, a strict business suit and glasses. "It's me, Brolly from the university, we were roommates."

"Oh, hi Brolly, how's it going?" You light up a bit. "Can't say I have seen you around here before."

"I'm just passing by on my way to Canterlot, but what has happened to you, it looks like someone dragged you through the mud. Your parents didn't throw you out?"

"No, I left them a year ago and moved here. I know I look a bit scrubby, but that's because I've been too busy moving in with my new girlfriend."

"Well, well." He put a arm on your shoulder. "No one seems to resist the quality charm, eh?" He jokes.

"Please don't call me that, it's Feather racer now."

"Changing too, are we, you've been busy. Now how's the lucky girl and why so depressed?"

"Her name's Rainbow dash and the problem is her. You see, she has got this offer from the Wonder Bolts to join them, but then has to leave her friends and me."

Ow, a bit of a dilemma you've gotten yourself into there. I'm sorry I can't help you out right now, but I have a meeting to attend to. Tell you what, I'm going to stay in Canterlot for a week or two, but on my way back I will visit you and you tell me how it went okay?"

"Okay, if there is anything for you to come back to. What do you work as by the way since you're dressed like that?"

"I'm a writer." He smiled and begins to leave.

"What? Why do you wear a suit then?" You yell after him.

"To look important." He yelled back before he took off.

"Oh hi Feather, how nice to see you again. Please come inside." Firefly opened the door for you and you stepped inside.

"Hi miss fire, Sorry for not calling beforehand, but I forgot my phone at home. I guess Dashie already have told you what has happened." You say as you take off your jacket.

"Yes, but it was a bit difficult to understand since she was crying. Don't say you have been fighting I hope." You feel stick of guilt in your chest for not staying with her instead of leaving.

"No, she has actually got a offer to join the Wonderbolts."

"Oh no, my poor little Dashie." The old lady gasp as she knows the consequences. "I just hope she make the right choice."

"That is sort of why I'm here, I wondered if you had something like the problem she's having right now."

"I had the exact same problem actually, but the guy I was with didn't care too much of me. Dashie's previous girlfriend reminded me a lot of him, but you have a more censer love for her so it makes the choice more difficult."

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened between you and your old flame?" You follow her into the living room with all the framed paper clips.

"Sit down and I'll show you." You sit down on the divan and she goes to the bookshelf, looking through the photo albums. "I have photos of the important moments in my life. Some think I'm weird for pulling out the photo album every time I shall tell them about the old times, but I just got a bad memory and the pictures helps me remember. Ah, here it is."

She pulled an old and rugged album which seemed to be held together by string and tape. She started to flip through it and you caught a glimpse of a young Firefly in the Wonder Bolt suit and what seemed to be the start of the Rainbow factory. She stopped at a yellowed black and white photo of a man with a lab coat and a weird-looking T in the background.

"That's Terry Touchoof, in the start a very nice and brilliant man until I got the invitation to the Wonder Bolt. He said I should follow my dream and that he always would love me whatever I choose, so I joined them. After half a year we came back, but he had moved. People said he had run off with his lab assistant, some even said he had gone to a secret base on the moon, but I never heard from him after that."

You think back to what you said before leaving and you understood her sudden anger attack now. "I'm sad to hear what happened to you, it was a terrible way of leaving you. You have certainly given me a lot to think about."

"Just remember not to pressure her, it's her choice and hers alone." She says after you as you leave.

"Of course, I just wanted to know what I might had to prepare for if she chooses the Wonder Bolts. Thank you for your time, miss Fire." You put on your jacket and left.

"Hey Feather, what are you doing here?"

You turn on the doorstep to see Scootaloo stand by the gate to house's walkway. She had a small, red wagon filled with boxes. You walk down to her and jump over the fence.

"I was just talking to Dash's grandmother about something. What are you doing here?"

"Selling cookies of course." She pulled in the wagon. "Our class is going to Manehattan, but we need money for the bus. You want to buy some, their only twenty a box." She gave you the sweet innocent look that reminded you scarily much of Rainbow dash's and that you couldn't say no to.

"Sure, give me one box with those chocolate cookies." You dig out the money and she hands you the box. "Hey, why don't you take a break and we can eat these together? I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, about what?" She grabs you hand and you walk towards the park. People gave you a shady look as you realize the shabby beard might made you look skeptical with a little girl.

"Have you ever had a close friend in class, someone you could tell everything to, but then they had to move to someplace far away?" You reach the park and sit down on the first bench.

"Well me, Applebloom and Sweetiebell have a friend back in Manehattan. We Skype from time to time and a few times a year she comes on a visit, why do you want to know?" She took a cookie from the opened box you offer her.

"Someone I know has a friend like that and now their friend has to go away for a long time. My friend wouldn't be able to see her for about half a year and he's really not sure of what to do. I've tried to come up with some good advice to him, but I can't think of any since I have never been in that sort of situation."

"If your friends are just as good friends as you and Dash are, their friendship will easily survive half a year away from each other."

"And what if it doesn't?"

Scootaloo patted him on the hand as if he was the child. "I think Dashie will still love you. I'm not stupid and even though I don't know why she has to go, I'm sure you both will manage it quite good." She jumped down from the bench and picked up the handle to the trolly. "Thanks for the cookies and good luck with you and Dashie."

You watch after the girl as she pulls her cart back to the streets. You shake the cookie box to find it half empty and you smile to yourself. You putt the box inside your jacket and start to head home, just hoping for the best on the next day's judgment.

You're on your way to the stadium where the Wonder bolts preformed two days before with a very silent Rainbow dash walking besides you and it's all too clear why. Since you left home she hadn't looked or talked to you which made her choice all the more obvious. She might as well have driven a stake through your heart the way she treated you. The Wonder Bolt brigade was already packed and ready to go when you arrived .

"Hello Dash, we were afraid you wouldn't make it. Have you reached a decision?" Spitfire greets you.

"Yes, I have." You try to walk off, but Dash grabs your arm. "Please Feather, don't leave me. At least stay till after takeoff." She begged.

"Look, you know how bad I am with goodbyes so if you're going please make it quick." She started to get glass-eyed.

"You know this isn't any easier for me than it is for you!" She yells in frustration.

"I'm sorry Dashie." You hug her tightly. "I don't want our last talk to end in a fight."

You hold her close while Spitfire starts to get impatient. "Now Rainbow dash, are you coming with us or not?"

She sniffled and dried her eyes before taking a deep breath as she faced the captain. "I'm sorry Spitfire, this have been one of my biggest wishes I ever had, but I have to say no to your offer." She pulled out the pin she had left yesterday and handed it back.

"You sure about this? What happened to the girl who wanted to join us more than anything?"

"She grew up and got a family." She said and took her hand in yours.

"I see." Spitfire smiled. "I almost expected that from the night after our performance. I was suppose to offer you the position after the signing, but you seemed a bit busy at the time."

"Spitfire!" Soarin' waved to the captain.

"Coming dear!" She turned back to you. "I'll keep your little secret if you keep mine." She winked. "Just hold onto that pin as a souvenir." She said secretly and pushed her open hand back to her before returning to the group as they all took off simultaneously. It was a bit hard to see due to the sun, but it looked like Spitfire and Soarin' flew hand in hand a bit behind the rest of the squad.

"Did you turn down a chance to become a Wonder Bolt, your life-long dream just for me?" You still where in shock and hadn't quite wrapped your head around what just happened.

"For you and my friends." She smiled. "You know how bad I am at goodbyes and besides, you can't pay rent on the house alone." She leaned forward and kissed you. "Now common 'dad' we need to pick up our little girl from school."

You're at home in the middle of making dinner when someone rings the door bell. You turn down the heat on the oven before going to open the door as you hear Scootaloo coming running down the stairs to see who it is. The man on your doorstep was no other than Brolly, but now he was dressed in a gray hoodie instead of the suit he had been wearing.

"Hey there Feather." He greeted you. "I hope it's not a bad time, but I said I would come back and check on you."

"Well as you see it went very well." You tousled Scootaloo's hair as she comes over to the door. "Why not join us for dinner, we are just about to eat."

"Why thank you, I'm starving. I see you've decided to grow out the beard, it suits you." He said and stepped inside as Dashie came down the stairs as well. "Aah, I guess this is your girlfriend. I can see why you where concerned to lose her."

"Wife actually." Rainbow dash said and held up her left hand, showing off a gold ring on her ring finger. "He asked just a few days ago."

"Wow, congratulation to both of you." Brolly said a bit surprised.

"Are you alright Dashie? You look a bit tired." You notice she had started to get rings under her eyes and she seems to know something you could have noticed before.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit morning sick. Maybe it was the Chinese we had yesterday?"

"But mom, I can't remember eating that." Scootaloo said just as secretly and you suddenly understand what they where hinting at.

"You don't mean... Have you taken the test?" She pulled out a pregnancy test.

"This is my third one and they all say the same thing. Positive."

She stood at second to last so you picked her up around her thighs and spun around. She half laughed, half yelped at the sudden turnaround as she held on to your shoulder. You lower her enough so she was able to kiss you.

"That's wonderful news Dashie, wonderful."

"You are yourself like Feather." Brolly said. "You always seem to be busy with something."

You stand with one arm on Dash's shoulder and the other on Scootaloo's. "I guess your right Brolly, I seem to be right in the middle of it and I intend to stay." You say with a smile.

**THE END**


End file.
